El chico de la piel de nieve
by Chartthom
Summary: En un remoto pueblo de Kyoto, por circunstancias del destino, se conocen Naruto Uzumaki, un joven de veintiseis años acostumbrado a una vida de estrés en Tokio y el joven de quince años, Sasuke Uchiha, que por orden de su padre tiene que hacerse pasar por una mujer. Las cosas se complican cuando empiezan a conocerse y su relación se vuelve más cercana... (SASU/NARU- Lemon- Shota )
1. Chapter 1

El chico de la piel de nieve

by Chartthom

CAPITULO I

_Narrador: Naruto Uzumaki_

-¿Estas seguro de hacer este viaje?- Me preguntaba de nuevo mi asesor -estos son momentos difíciles para la empresa, señor, debe quedarse aquí para tomar las mejores decisiones.

-Te recuerdo que NO es mi empresa, no tengo por que seguir los pasos de mi padre... ya estoy harto de este lugar, si me quedo es solo por la promesa que le hice al tio Jiraiya, pero ahora que no esta aquí... es muy difícil para mi, ¡así que por lo menos dejame irme por una o dos semanas! no se caerá el cielo... ni que yo fuera tan necesario aquí.

-Pero señor...

-¡Konahamaru! deja de llamarme señor! ni que fueras mi sirviente o algo! ademas solo tengo 26 años! me haces sentir como un anciano- le decía mientras guardaba papeles y cerraba los gabinetes bajo llave- sal de aquí, cerraré la puerta y nadie entrará hasta que regrese... - en lo que salíamos le tendí un folder lleno de papeles-... y ten, es todo lo que ocuparás dentro de las siguientes dos semanas- eso era una mentira.

Seguimos caminando por el pasillo, bajamos por el elevador y cuando llegue a mi auto el chófer me abrió la puerta trasera, pero yo la cerré.

-Hoy manejo yo- le dije al chófer y después volteé a ver a Konohamaru de nuevo- no intentes contactarme, no llevare nada conmigo, ni el radio, ni el celular, o por lo menos no los que conocen...

-¡Por lo menos dígame a donde ira!

-Je, eso ni yo lo sé- me subí al carro y arranque velozmente, iría a mi apartamento por algunos cambios de ropa y luego al banco por una gran suma de dinero, no sabia si lo necesitaría, pero por si acaso.

Las calles de Tokyo a esa hora siempre están muy transitadas, pero luego pensé... "mañana estaré en algún lugar tranquilo" así que respire profundo tratando de no estresarme y pude terminar de hacer las vueltas que necesitaba. Después de ir al banco fui a casa por mis cosas, deje el auto allí y llame a la agencia de taxis para que me enviaran uno, ya había colgado cuando el celular empezó a sonar, era papá... él nunca llama, así que supuse que era para regañarme y decirme que no me fuera, de seguro me cancelo las tarjetas de crédito y todo lo demás, pero ya no lo necesitaba, tenia bastante efectivo conmigo. Sencillamente le quite la batería al celular y lo aventé en el sofá...

-Claro que tendré cuidado, padre, también te quiero- dije al vació de mi hogar antes de cerrar la puerta, para después bajar por el ascensor hasta el nivel de la calle.

El taxi llegó.

-¿A donde lo llevo joven?

-A la Estación de Tokio

Llegué a la estación y me quede parado en frente de los mostradores sin saber que hacer, puesto que no sabia a donde ir... la persona que estaba frente a mi compró un boleto de la linea Tokaido Shinkansen con rumbo a Kyoto, así que hice exactamente lo mismo, leí que al tren saldría en apenas 10 minutos y que le tomaría dos horas en llegar, al principio dije, "perfecto" pero esos 10 minutos fueron eternos... pensando en que mi padre enviaría a alguien por mi a la estación, pero no fue así o tal vez no me encontraron a tiempo.

Ya dentro del tren guarde mi maleta arriba y me senté en mi lugar a lado de la ventana, tenia pensado observar el camino, el paisaje, pero me quede dormido.

Para cuando desperté solo faltaba una estación para llegar a Kyoko así que me sentí nervioso, pero emocionado, quería llegar y buscar algún barrio tranquilo... no me interesaba visitar lugares turísticos, ya había estado en Kyoto antes y al recordar como se siente la ciudad, me tranquilizó.

Me encontraba en la estación totalmente perdido, no había viajado en tren antes y siempre iba en compañía de mis asesores.

"No hay problema que no se resuelva preguntando" me sentía muy optimista y paresia un tonto sonriendole a todo el mundo, pero me sentía muy bien.

Recorrí la estación en busca de algún mapa del distrito de Kyoto, pero cuando lo vi, no entendí nada y después fije mi búsqueda en alguien que fuera a tomar el autobús, seguí a un chico con el cabello alborotado color azul pálido, de unos 18 años, que caminaba muy de prisa y miraba con destreza su reloj, lo seguí porque llevaba consigo un regalo muy grande, envuelto con una bolsa... me dio curiosidad que no lo enviarían por paquetería "¿por que?" yo no tenia ningún lugar a donde ir así que lo seguí.

Salimos de la estación de Kyoto, esperamos a que pasara el autobús correcto, vi que el letrero del autobús decía "17 Ohara" no le tome importancia y seguí al chico del gran regalo.

Nos subimos al autobús, él se sentó a la mitad del bagon, mientras que yo me senté dos asientos más atrás.

Era otoño y el paisaje era realmente hermoso, iba disfrutando del camino en ver las flores y los campos de cultivo, pero al cerrar los ojos regresaron a mi mente imágenes de mi padre y recordé el trabajo que había dejado pendiente, revolví mi cabello con las manos, como intentando quitarme los malos pensamientos... "calmate Naruto, no pienses en eso, disfruta de tu viaje" me dije.

Había pasado casi una hora cuando el autobús se detuvo y el chico al que seguía se bajo, yo me apresuré y me baje también, pero había olvidado mi maleta en el asiento continuo por lo que regrese a recuperarla lo mas rápido que pude... por suerte el autobús no había caminado todavía, pero para cuando regrese a seguir al chico de cabello azul, éste casi corría siguiendo un camino rodeado de flores, no quería que se me perdiera de vista por lo que aceleré el paso, cuando estuve a unos cinco metros de él, ¡empezó a correr! Yo empece a correr también, "¿Y éste por qué empezó a correr tan de repente?" corrimos unos cincuenta metros hasta que el sujeto se paro en seco y se giro hacia mi con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Quien eres tu? ¡¿Por qué estas siguiéndome?!

-No te estoy siguiendo...

-Vienes corriendo detrás de mi por todo el camino! ¿eso no es seguir a alguien?!

-Bien, lo admito... sí, te estoy siguiendo, así que dime, ¿a donde vamos? -me rasque la cabeza.

-¿Eh?... ¿no piensas robarme o algo así?

-Nop, solo te estaba siguiendo.

-¿Por qué?

-No es importante a donde vaya... y ese regalo se ve muy lindo, así que fuiste la persona elegida.

-No lo puedo creer... pues, pues si no es importante- se acomodo mejor los lentes -¡sigue otro camino diferente! No te quiero caminando detrás de mi, se ve extraño... y me pone nervioso.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención molestarte... no sé donde estoy, ni a donde puedo ir, así que...

-Que idiota... -apenas lo pude escuchar.

-je je...

Mi estomago crujió haciendo un fuerte sonido, el sujeto se quedo parado un momento mientras pensaba y después se giro.

-Aggh, ¿por qué a mi?... bien, sígueme, puedes quedarte a comer en mi casa, pero después de eso, te desapareces de mi vista!

-Wow! Eso es más de lo que esperaba, muchas gracias, ¿por donde es tu casa?

No me había fijado bien en el lugar al que habíamos llegado, tenia todo lo que quería para mi viaje, un pequeño pueblo rural, con campos llenos de flores, con montañas y un bosque detrás del pueblo. Yo sonreí encantado, tenia unas ganas de correr y perderme por allí que llene de aire fresco mis pulmones y exhalé libremente, sintiéndome en paz.

-Antes que nada, ¿quien eres? pareces un yankee – me dijo extrañado el de cabello azul.

-¿Yankee?

-Pero veo que es tu color natural... en verdad es extraño.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki de Tokio.

-Yo soy Chojuro, de Osaka.

Nos saludamos a lo occidental y continuamos caminando.

-¿Se puede saber por qué vas sin rumbo alguno?

-Sí, es sencillo, solo quería alejarme del estrés de la ciudad, eso es todo.

-Pero sino sabias a donde irías, ¿no le avisaste a nadie que saldrías?

-Exacto, saben que me fui, pero no saben donde estoy y así es mejor...

-Sí que tienes suerte, puedes escaparte, ¿eh?, yo tengo solo 19 años y tengo que ayudar en el negocio familiar todos los días...

-Entonces somos muy parecidos, yo heredaré la empresa de mi padre cuando el se jubile.

-¿Empresa? ¿eres un niño rico, entonces?- Volteo a mirarme.

-Hmmm, pues se podría decir que sí, pero mi vida no es tan buena como cree la mayoria, el trabajo es tan asfixiante que a mis 26 años no he tenido ninguna novia formal! Solo para pasar el rato y de esas ya estoy harto...

-Je, pues tal vez viniste al lugar correcto, este pueblo es muy calmado y las chicas se dedican solamente a sus hogares, son muy tradicionales, así que aquí no encontraras de esas chicas fáciles.

Mientras caminábamos yo iba observando el camino, con pequeños templos en la montaña, rodeados de arboles y las casas eran antiguas, paresia la era del samurai.

-Ya casi llegamos, como ves, el pueblo es muy pequeño, este es el camino principal, esos dos son restaurantes y si giras por ese otro camino y caminas hacia atrás, encontraras una taberna y esa casa que vez enfrente es la única posada del pueblo, es raro que alguien venga así que de seguro serás el único allí- termino de decirme Chojuro.

La gente que estaba sentada fuera de sus casas se me quedaba mirando muy curiosamente, de seguro era por mi cabello tan llamativo y mis ojos azules, pero ya estaba acostumbrado, así que seguí mi camino.

-¡Chojuro, cuanto tiempo sin verte!

-¡Buen día, Kagura-san!

La gente lo saludaba como si todos fueran grandes amigos, para después verme como un bicho raro.

-Bien, hemos llegado- me dijo extendiéndome su brazo hacia la casa –esta es la casa de mi abuela materna, vengo a visitarla por unos días y hoy es su cumpleaños.

-¿Y tu madre no va a venir?

-No, es un tema complicado...

-Disculpa por preguntar.

-Pasa por favor

-Gracias

Chojuro camino delante por las escaleras hasta que llegamos a la puerta

-Oba-chan! He llegado, soy Chojuro!

Era una casa un poco mas grande que las anteriores y se veía que la señora cuidaba muy bien de sus plantas, todo estaba hermoso.

-¡Chojuro! Cuanto me alegra verte, tienes mucho tiempo sin visitarme! Pero bueno, ¿quien quiere visitar a esta anciana de todos modos?

-Ay abuela... ten, feliz cumpleaños! - le extendió el regalo, quitandole la bolsa de encima.

-¡Oh hijo!, no tenias por que traerme nada, con tu sola presencia me es suficiente- la señora no se había percatado de mi hasta ahora, por lo que bajo el regalo y se me quedo mirando y luego miro a su nieto haciendo un ademán con la cabeza.

-Oh, sí, lo siento, el es Naruto Uzumaki, nos conocimos en el camino, así que le invite a comer abuela.

-Mucho gusto, señora- hice una leve reverencia

-Ohh... no me llames señora, hace que me sienta vieja... puedes decirme Arata-san.

Habíamos terminado de comer y estaba a punto de atardecer, por lo que decidí irme a la posada.

-Ha estado delicioso, Arata-san- le dije sonriendo.

-Que preciosa sonrisa tienes niño, ¿Chojuro por que tu no sonríes así? cuando sonríes parece que sonriera un tiburón- dijo un tanto molesta.

-Abuela...-dijo Chojuro torciendo los ojos.

-Jajaja... bueno, creo que debo irme, estoy muy agradecido por toda su hospitalidad y muchas gracias por dejarme seguirte Chojuro-san.

-No hay de que, recuerdas el camino a la posada ¿cierto?

-Sí, muchas gracias por todo

-¡Chojuro! no dejes que se vaya tan buen invitado a esa desolada posada!, Naruto-kun, ¿por qué no te quedas en esta casa el resto de tu estancia?

Chojuro volteó a ver a su abuela sorprendido.

-No, eso sería mucho pedir, además creo conveniente que la deje tranquila con su querido nieto, no quiero ser una molestia.

-No sera para nada una molestia muchacho, Chojuro, muestrale su habitación a Naruto-kun

-Pero abuela...

-¡¿Chojuro?!

-Yaa voooy~- se quejó -acompañame Naruto-san- empezamos a caminar por la casa y tenia 4 habitaciones, era bastante grande.

-Puedes decirme solamente Naruto.

-Es extraño, te acabo de conocer solo hace unas horas...

-Entonces, llamame como quieras Chojuro-san

-S-Sí... tienes razón, estarás aquí por unos días y será incomoda tanta formalidad, llamame Chojuro y yo te diré Naruto- se resignó.

-Jajaja

-Esta será tu habitación- dijo al momento en que abría la puerta.

-Gracias...

-Bueno, iré a instalarme yo también- me dejo solo.

Abrí mi maleta y recordé que no había traído nada conmigo mas que ropa así que no tuve que alistar nada, sentía unas ganas enormes de salir a conocer el pueblo, por lo que solo deje la maleta allí, guarde cierta cantidad de dinero en mi cartera y salí de la habitación.

-Arata-san, iré a dar una vuelta por el pueblo y caminaré por el bosque un rato, ¿le molesta si regreso muy entrada la noche?

-No, en absoluto, eres joven así que ve a pasear por allí, no te preocupes por regresar tarde.

-Estupendo, regreso luego entonces!

-Espera Naruto-kun, ¿te gustan las cascadas?

-Sí, ¿aquí hay una?- abrí mis ojos y escuche contento como un niño pequeño.

-Sí, la llamamos "la cascada sin sonido" si vas al bosque encontraras varios caminos, no creo que te pierdas... sigue las señales y todo estará bien- la señora me sonrió.

-Gracias Arata-san!- me despedí y camine tranquilamente por entre el jardín y bajando las escaleras.

Dicen que un viaje se siente mejor si lo haces junto con tus seres queridos, debía de haber pensado en mi padre, pero no fue así, en mi mente solo estaba mi tío Jiraiya, que acababa de dejar el mundo hace apenas unas semanas, mi madre había muerto también, pero ella murió al momento en que nací así que no la pude conocer y mi padre... no se comporta como tal, para él soy otro de sus empleados, incluso cuando estamos en casa no me habla de otra cosa que no sean mis deberes, no recuerdo una sola vez que me haya preguntado si tengo amigos o como me siento con respecto al trabajo... mucho menos si es lo que quiero realmente para mi vida.

Sentí la presión de nuevo y para cuando menos lo pensé ya había sacado un cigarrillo de mi bolsillo, pero no lo encendí... recordé la otra promesa que le hice a mi tío, "dejar de fumar", puesto que él murió a causa de eso, el cáncer de pulmón acabo con su vida a la corta edad de 51 años...

Saque la caja completa y guarde el cigarrillo que había sacado antes, siempre hacia lo mismo, sacaba el cigarro y luego lo guardaba...

Llegué al bosque, después de atravesar el pueblo y de inmediato vi uno de los senderos que me mencionaron antes, lo seguí sin darle mucha importancia, esperando ver alguna señal que me guiara hasta la cascada, todo el camino estaba asombrosamente limpio, todo rodeado de altos arboles verdes, fui siguiendo las señales mientras disfrutaba del paseo, escuchando los sonidos de los animales, iba realmente relajado... el paisaje empezaba a cambiar por arboles más bajos y de diferentes colores, todo brillaba y relucía gracias al sol del atardecer... después de todo era otoño y los arboles estaban en su máximo esplendor, llegue al letrero que anunciaba la llegada a Otonashi no taki, "la cascada sin sonido", crucé por entre los arboles, pero jamás me imagine lo que encontraría allí.

Sentada en una gran roca, observando la cascada, se encontraba la mujer más bella que había visto en mi vida... llevaba puesto un iromuji* color lavanda claro, que casi se combinaba con su piel blanca como la nieve, su cabello negro llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda y por su postura y porte parecía alguien de la realeza...

Yo sin darme cuenta tenia la boca abierta, pero luego me sentí avergonzado y un pedófilo, cuando me di cunta de que esa joven era mucho menor que yo, tal vez unos 14 años. Me acerque sin hacer ruido hasta que estuve frente a la cascada también.

-Vaya que es hermosa y el agua fluye sin hacer ningún ruido- dije metiendo mis pulgares en los bolsillos.

Ella volteó rápido a mirarme con unos ojos tan expresivos, negros y profundos que sentí que me atravesó, se levantó de la roca y empezó a caminar hacia el sendero que yo acababa de recorrer.

La observaba mientras se alejaba, era un poco alta para su edad y muy delgada, por el kimono no se le notaban las formas, pero asumí que debía ser hermosa... creí que tal vez tendría 14 años, pero después ya no supe que pensar, tenia una mirada que no concuerda con la adolescencia, ni siquiera con algunos adultos, una mirada muy triste y llena de secretos.

Me senté en la roca donde ella estaba y le pedí a la cascada que ella fuera del pueblo de Ohara... pero después decidí que la seguiría, por lo menos para ver de donde venia, me estaba asiendo experto en seguir a la gente o eso pensaba.

Vi que ella llegó al cruce de caminos y crucé los dedos por que diera vuelta hacia el sur en dirección a Ohara, pero dio vuelta en la dirección contraria... "maldición, gracias cascada..." tenia ganas de seguirla, pero ya había oscurecido y decidí regresar al pueblo... pero mientras caminaba estaba totalmente arrepentido "¿por qué no la seguí?!", "ya no la volverás a ver Naruto" me torturaba a mi mismo, no fui prestando demasiada atención al camino, hasta que ya habían pasado más de 20 minutos y no llegaba al pueblo, puesto que había hecho menos de 5 en llegar el bosque y 10 en llegar a la cascada. Comencé a sentirme nervioso, pero no entre en pánico hasta que sentí la fría noche y como la temperatura seguía descendiendo.

Empece a correr para calentarme y en algún momento de la caminata cerré los ojos por el frió, yo estaba corriendo y no vi que alguien se acercaba hacia mi.

-¡Oye, abre los oj...! - chocamos -¡auch! ¿que haces corriendo con los ojos cerrados, hombre?- Me regañó una voz conocida mientras me levantaba.

-Lo siento Chojuro, pero no sabes cuanto me alegro de verte!- le dije mientras lo abrazaba - ¡Y tienes una lampara de aceite!, gracias al cielo...

-¿Puedes soltarme?...

-Lo siento, es que estaba en pánico, creí que moriría de frió...

-Volvamos a casa

-Si, si -dije mientras volteaba hacia atrás recordando a la joven mujer.

Llevábamos caminando más de 15 minutos.

-¿Como me encontraste?

-Pensaba recorrer todos los caminos, pero por buena suerte te encontré en el primer intento.

-Je, que suerte...

-Ten, de seguro estas muriendo de frió con esa ligera camiseta – me dijo mientras me daba su chaqueta, el llevaba un sweater todavía así que lo acepté.

-Gracias – estaba tan cálida que sentí un escalofrió por el cambio de temperatura- oye Chojuro, ¿a que no sabes que me encontré en la casca...?- no pude terminar de preguntar.

Ambos paramos en seco.

Una pareja de enamorados se encontraba haciendo el amor en pleno bosque, estaban tan ensimismados que ni siquiera notaron que los observábamos. Volteé a ver a Chojuro y éste también volteó a verme con un sudor extraño en su cara.

-Salgamos de aquí- me dijo murmurando.

Mientras caminaba seguía viendo como la pareja lo hacia, la mujer tenia muy buenas proporciones... y al escuchar como gemía, tragué saliva antes de sentir como mi cuerpo se calentaba de repente y sacudí la cabeza para sacarme las imágenes, pero las reemplazaron otras... donde me imagine a mi y a la joven de cabello negro en la misma posición frente a la cascada... gimiendo de la misma forma, con el kimono abierto... "¡AAH!" golpeé mis mejillas con ambas manos, no traía caso excitarme si no podría tener sexo, ni siquiera podía masturbarme, todavía no llegábamos a Ohara.

-Malditos, solo hacen que uno se ponga nervioso...- se quejaba Chojuro

-JA JA JA, ¿también tuviste reacción? Jajaja, ¡pues me encantaría quitarme el frió de esa forma! Jaja -Le di unas palmadas en la espalda.

Chojuro camino más de prisa.

-Oe, ¿cuando regresemos podemos llegar a la taberna?¿A tu abuela le molestaría?

-No lo creo... y sí, me parece muy buena idea, también se me antojan unos tragos.

Regresamos a Ohara y entramos a la única taberna del pueblo, nos sentamos en la barra y pedimos dos whiskys para empezar.

-Es lo que me causa gracia de la humanidad, no importa a que lugar vayas en la tierra, pueden faltar miles de cosas, pero el alcohol... nunca!- le dije a Chojuro mientras brindábamos.

-¿Te ha gustado el pueblo? ¿Que te pareció la cascada?

-Ahhh... era hermosa...- le dije pensando en ella – había una mujer allí, bueno no sabría decir de que edad, pero me tiene idiotizado...

-Ja, no tienes ni un día aquí y ¿ya te enamoraste?- reía Chojuro mientras se terminaba el whisky -¿es de aquí? supongo que le preguntaste...

-No, cuando le hable ella prácticamente salio huyendo, je je... ¡tienes que ayudarme a encontrarla! Tengo que verla de nuevo- vacié el vaso de vidrio.

-Pues sí es de Ohara, no tardaras mucho en encontrarla, por las mañanas las mujeres salen a hacer los quehaceres, así que te das una vuelta mañana temprano...

-No creo que sea de Ohara... pero sí, ¡eso aré!-termine de decir, cuando un sujeto iba llegando a una mesa de atrás, hablando en voz alta.

-¡Te lo digo amigo, tienes que ir a Kurama! Fugaku Uchiha tiene a unas meseras hermosas en la taberna!... Ishi es ardiente, de piel morena... pero la más joven es una belleza, su piel es blanca y tiene unos ojos preciosos... de no ser porque Fugaku podría matarme, ya me abría robado a alguna de las dos! -se soltó riendo el sujeto, junto con sus compañeros que siguieron platicando.

-¿Escuchaste eso Chojuro?!

-Sí

-¿Donde queda Kurama? Estoy seguro de que están hablando de la misma mujer!

-Es el pueblo vecino, lo que nos separa es el bosque, solo hay que caminar rodeando la montaña y solo te demoras como una hora... sí que tienes suerte.

Me sentí tan emocionado, mañana mismo iría a esa taberna a ver a esa hermosa mujer de nuevo.

-¡Pide todo lo que quieras Chojuro, esta noche pago yo!

FIN Capitulo I

Iromuji*: Tipo de Kimono.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

_Narrador: Sasuke Uchiha_

Ese día me levante observando todo a mi alrededor, solo para darme cuenta de que todo seguía siendo igual, no tenia ninguna motivación para levantarme de la cama... volteé a la ventana pero seguía cerrada como siempre, me gire a mi lado derecho para ver a mi hermano mayor dormir "hermano, hermano levantate y huyamos de aquí" le dije en mi mente, siempre hacia lo mismo al despertar, pero el seguía dormido, tal vez soñando con que vivíamos en otro lugar, por lo que decidí levantarme sin hacer ruido... todo seguía a obscuras, así que debían de ser las cinco de la mañana, saque la ropa sucia para lavarla más tarde, después fui a cambiarme, me puse un iromuji amarillo que me había comprado mi padre en Osaka y al mirarme al espejo no me reconocía, veía a una mujer, una mujer a la que quería prender fuego y que se quemara hasta que el viento se llevara la ceniza... pero no podía hacer eso, no podía ni siquiera ser yo mismo, mucho menos huir de ese lugar, no podía dejar que mi hermano viviera con la carga él solo.

Arreglé mi largo cabello como todas las mañanas y me dispuse a ir a limpiar adentro de la casa y después afuera.

-Buenos días Suzu-san- me dijo el vecino de alado mientras yo barría las hojas en la tierra.

-Buenos días Gensai-san - apenas pude decir, sentía tanto coraje... era un tipo despreciable, anoche toco varias veces a Itachi en la taberna y el estúpido de mi padre hacia como que no veía nada... solo porque deja muy buenas propinas, "estoy harto... ¿por que tengo que hacerla de mujer? Tal vez podría ganar más dinero si me fuera a la ciudad, trabajando en la construcción o en lo que fuera! pero ¿por qué tengo que seguir aquí?" a pesar de todos mis intentos por convencer a mi hermano de irnos y buscar a nuestra madre, no pude hacer que cambiara de opinión, el miedo que siente por nuestro padre es demasiado, que no puede imponerse a él... además que si nos vamos de Kurama y nos alejamos de padre, jamas volveríamos a saber de nuestra madre.

Tenemos ya tres años que no la vemos, desde que nos mudamos aquí, "esta estable, pero su salud no mejora, no pueden verla todavía" es lo que siempre nos dice padre...

Itachi tiene dieciséis y yo quince, ¿hasta cuando seguiremos con esto?

-¿Tu hermana sigue dormida, Suzu?- Gensai me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Hm- asentí con la cabeza, para después entrar a la casa.

Guarde la escoba y me quite el delantal.

-Te levantaste temprano hoy Suzu- me dijo mi hermano.

-Itachi, ya te he dicho que no me llames así, ¡por lo menos aquí en casa dime por mi nombre!

Nii-san se desconcertó y bajo la mirada.

-Lo siento Sasuke, tenemos ya tres años viviendo aquí de esta forma, que aveces olvido quienes somos- me dijo nii-san con cara de resignación, pero sonriente.

-Ahg, ya dejalo... iré a comprar las cosas para la comida.

-Esta bien, yo iré con padre a abastecer la taberna.

-Itachi... ¿no estas enfadado con padre? ayer dejó que Gensai te tocara descaradamente

-Sasuke, no quiero hablar de eso, sabes que necesitamos las propinas de Gensai-san para vivir y ayudar a nuestra madre.

-Pero...- insistí

-Me voy- Itachi salió de la casa con su kimono color azul con flores lilas y violetas.

"Tengo que salir de aquí" pensé, y salí corriendo de la casa, no pare de correr hasta que llegué a un templo en la montaña, me arrodillé y rogué por que algún día no muy lejano, pudiéramos ser libres mi hermano y yo.

Kurama era un pueblo comúnmente visitado por los turistas, me sentí avergonzado cuando dos extranjeros se me quedaron mirando mientras me levantaba, hablando en su idioma extraño sobre mi cabello o tal vez mi "belleza", como todo el mundo esta acostumbrado a decirme cada noche.

Seguí con la mirada en el suelo, hasta que bajé las escaleras de la montaña y camine de regreso a casa... al pensar en los extranjeros, fue cuando recordé al muchacho del día anterior, el que me hablo cuando miraba con tranquilidad la cascada, me sorprendió mucho, no sabia que había estado allí parado, hasta que me habló... tenia el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, pero sin duda era japones..."que extraño" nunca había visto a alguien así.

El día pasó igual que siempre, la misma gente, los mismos quehaceres, ni siquiera podía correr con libertad, el maldito kimono no me dejaba moverme bien.

Llegó el anochecer y la rutina del trabajo se repetía.

-Suzu, atiende a esos clientes- me ordeno mi padre, haciendo un ademan con la cabeza.

-¿Padre, donde esta Ishi?

-Ella no vendrá hoy, así que solo estarás tu y Hana, que remplazará a Ishi.

"¿Itachi no vendrá?, ¿cuantos días tiene haciendo lo mismo? ¿a donde se va entonces?"

Atendería a los siguientes clientes, y no importaba que padre se enojara, iría por todo el pueblo en busca de mi hermano, yo nunca lo he dejado solo en la taberna, "¿por qué me a estado dejando solo estos días?"

Terminé de llevar las bebidas a los dos sujetos que me veían como si estuviera desnudo o debería decir decir "desnuda", me aleje de la mesa, volteé a ver a mi padre, que estaba atendiendo a otros clientes en la barra y salí corriendo del lugar. No quise voltear a mirar si mi padre me vio, se daría cuenta en menos de un minuto que yo faltaba... continué corriendo tan rápido como me permitía el kimono y fui directo a casa, me pareció muy extraño ver que adentro había luz.

Era mi casa, pero aun así no entre por miedo a que alguien extraño hubiera entrado, camine rodeando la casa hasta que llegue a la parte de atrás y me asome por un hueco que tenia la ventana.

Me quede atónito.

Itachi se encontraba en el suelo y un hombre le estaba abriendo el kimono.

"¿qué esta pasando?"

Nii-san se sentó, y el kimono termino de caer en el tatami*, dejando el cuerpo de mi hermano desnudo... después vi que se desato el cabello que tenia recogido y caía por sobre sus hombros, el hombre se le acerco y empezó a tocarlo, yo no podía creer lo que veía... no se que estado mental se llama ese, es una revoltura de incredibilidad, emoción y miedo... el hombre devoraba las partes de nii-san mientras éste hacia sonidos muy extraños y luego vi como Itachi sacaba algo de su trasero, de su ano, nunca había visto algo presido, era como una capsula que la saco jalando de una pequeña cuerda... el sujeto agarro a Itachi y lo puso contra el suelo, yo no podía dejar de mirar y vi como penetraban a mi hermano... pude ver el rostro del sujeto y me di cuenta de que era Gensai-san... se me revolvió el estomago "Itachi, ¿por qué dejas que te haga eso?...porque ¿te están obligando, verdad?" me quise convencer a mi mismo, y después pensé en mi padre con tanto odio que casi hacia sangrar mis labios.

Me quede afuera, escuchando todo, esperando a que mi hermano saliera.

Escuche como Gensai salia de la casa y entraba a la suya, así que camine hasta el frente de la casa e Itachi estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando me vio.

-¡¿Suzu?! ¿Que haces aquí?- me dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Me acerque y le di una fuerte cachetada

-¡¿Como pudiste dejar que te hiciera eso?! ¡¿que no eres un hombre?!- miraba a mi hermano con lagrimas en mis ojos, me sentía enfermo.

Itachi se recuperó del golpe y dio un paso enfrente para devolverme la cachetada, mi cabello largo voló hasta que yo caí al suelo.

-¡Mira quien habla! ¿crees que a ellos les importa que sea hombre?! eres un inocente Sasuke... ¿crees que los que van a la taberna siguen creyendo que somos mujeres?, ¡por favor! esta es la realidad Sasuke, así que vete acostumbrando!

-¡Te equivocas, yo jamas aria algo así!- me negaba a creerlo.

-Por ahora lo niegas, pero eventualmente, lo aceptarás y te someterás... al igual que yo- terminó de decirme Itachi, mientras pasaba por sobre de mi en lo que él salia de la casa.

Empece a llorar, rara vez lloraba, pero sentí que había perdido a mi hermano... nunca antes me había golpeado, nunca antes había visto esa mirada en él... ahora no era Itachi, se había transformado por completo en Ishi, la "mesera" de la taberna Uchiha...

Yo seguí llorando y pensando en mi hermano como por otra media hora, sabia que si no regresaba mi padre me golpearía, pero no me importó, aunque recibiera la paliza de mi vida no sentiría nada, ya me lo habían quitado todo, no tenia a mi madre, no tenia a mi querido hermano, ni siquiera me reconocía a mi mismo en el espejo... amaba a mi madre, pero no podía continuar...

"Lo siento kaa-san, tengo que irme de aquí, tengo que dejarte, si es que no quiero perderme a mi mismo"

Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba corriendo, ya había dejado atrás el pueblo de Kurama y me dirigía al bosque... hacia mucho frió, pero aun así seguí corriendo siguiendo el camino hacia la cascada silenciosa, que era tan familiar para mi... iba con mis manos tapándome el rostro que no me di cuenta de que no era la única persona yendo por ese camino...

-Oye, tranquila...!

Pare en seco y quité las manos de mi rostro para ver con quien me había topado, eran dos personas, pero la que estaba frente a mi ya la había visto antes, yo me quede parado allí, con lagrimas aun brotando de mis ojos sin poder frenarlas, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que hacia.

-Tranquila, ¿estas bien?- me dijo el hombre rubio mientras se me acercaba.

Yo empece a caer debido a la agitación y el mareo, pero él alcanzó a detenerme y me sujeto contra su cuerpo.

Tenia tanto frió y él era tan cálido... era un total extraño el que me rodeaba con sus brazos y me acariciaba la cabeza... pero fue cuando me di cuenta que en ese momento lo que necesitaba era un abrazo, un abrazo como este.

-¿Estas bien?, ¿quieres que te llevemos a tu casa?- me dijo un chico de pelo azul.

Recordé la imagen de mi hermano con Gensai encima de él en el suelo y me agite.

-¡No!¡a mi casa no!¡a cualquier lugar menos a ese!-dije mientras me agarraba la cabeza.

-Esta bien, esta bien, ¿quieres acompañanos entonces...?

Yo levante la vista para mirarlo "¿quienes son estas personas?" él vio mi inquietud y me dijo:

-No te preocupes, no te aremos ningún daño... Chojuro ¿se molestará Arata-san si se queda por esta noche?

-No lo se, pero no podemos dejarla aquí en el bosque, se va a congelar.

-Vendrás con nosotros... ¿puedo saber como te llamas, pequeña?-me pregunto el hombre de los ojos azules.

Yo no sabia que responder, tenia miedo de decir mi verdadero nombre, de que se enteraran de que era hombre y que me abandonaran o me maltrataran por estar vestido de mujer.

-Jeje, esta bien, no tienes que decírmelo... acompañanos, ten ponte esto, estas realmente helada.

Me tendió su chaqueta, mi cuerpo se sintió mejor al recibir el calor, pero yo seguía pensando en que haría de ahora en adelante... si volvería a ver a mi madre.

No pensaba regresar a Kurama, aunque no tenia nada y lo único que llevaba conmigo era el iromuji color amarillo y mis getta* de madera.

Decidí que seguiría siendo mujer mientras estuviera recibiendo la ayuda de estas personas, en los últimos tres años aprendí que es mucho más fácil recibir ayuda y beneficios si eres mujer, pero el costo es considerablemente alto "el hombre tiene poder por sobre la mujer."... "solo será esta noche y mañana desapareceré" pensé.

Continué caminando, siguiendo a estas personas quien sabe a donde... volteé al cielo y vi que la luna era llena, pero estaba triste, al igual que yo...

FIN Capitulo II

Getta: Tipo de calzado tradicional japones.

Tatami: Esteras hechas con tejido de paja.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

_Narrador: Naruto Uzumaki_

-Ten ponte esto, estas realmente helada- ella la aceptó y continuó caminando detrás de nosotros.

Seguimos el sendero de vuelta a Ohara mientras recordaba la sensación que tuve al abrazarla anteriormente, que cuando la toqué estaba tan fría que me dieron escalofríos, pero fue justo como pensé que sería su piel cuando la vi en frente de la cascada sin sonido, "sí que es como la nieve" pensé.

Caminamos en silencio hasta que llegamos a la casa de Arata-san.

-Adelante, te mostraré tu habitación- dijo Chojuro.

Ella lo siguió hacia dentro de la casa y un después él regresó al salón principal.

-¿Y...?¿que piensas, verdad que es una monada?-le pregunté.

-¡Es preciosa!- me dijo con emoción pero casi murmurando -¡pero eres un pervertido! apenas a de tener unos trece años.

-Hmm yo había pensado unos 14...

-¡Aun así, casi le doblas la edad!

-Oye... tranquilo, ni que le fuera hacer algo extraño...

-Entonces ¿la estas ayudando de verdad?

-Eres duro... soy una buena persona ¿sabes?

-Pero si antes no dejabas de hablar de ella como una mujer! incluso íbamos en camino a la taberna para verla...

-Bueno, eso ni como negarlo...

-Hmph!- se cruzo de brazos

-Pero bueno, no te preocupes no are nada que no sea sin su consentimiento, jeje

-Acabaras en la cárcel- me levantó una ceja

-Jaja ja... oye, ¿por que crees que estaría llorando y corriendo?

-Creo que era obvio que escapaba de algo o de alguien...

-Sí, y además dijo que no quería volver a su casa...

-Aunque no quiera regresar, sigue siendo menor de edad, no debería irse a otro lugar que no sea su casa.

-¿La llevarías de regreso aun si la hicieran sufrir, Chojuro?

-¿Y que hacer?... ¿llevarla a vivir conmigo a mi "penthause" en Osaka y llevar una vida normal como hombre y mujer?

Eso había sonado muy bien para mi.

-Me parece buena idea

-Naruto, estas loco... la familia de esa niña la buscará, la encontrará y tu iras a la cárcel, ademas, ni siquiera la conoces... simplemente estas loco...

-La conoceré mañana y si me da una buena razón para no volver a su casa, la llevare conmigo a Tokio.

-Estas loco... a mi no me metas en eso, eh, no quiero estar involucrado en ese secuestro...-Chojuro se llevo la mano a la frente.

Seguimos platicando un rato más y después nos fuimos a dormir, pero estando en mi cuarto no podía conciliar el sueño, así que sin hacer ningún ruido salí de la habitación, quedando frente al jardín... me fije un poco en la sombra que había en el engawa*, paresia una silueta, fije mejor mi vista y vi que era ella.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?- le pregunté mientras me sentaba también.

-No...

-Puedes pescar un resfriado si te quedas aquí.

-No me desagrada el frió.

-Tus labios, están un poco azules...

-Estoy bien- volteó a mirarme y después regreso la mirada al jardín.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que te pasó?

-No me paso nada, no tienes por que preocuparte, en unas cuantas horas más me iré de aquí.

-No quería molestarte, es solo que, quería saber por qué estoy cuidando de una chica que debería de estar descansando en su hogar, pero en lugar de eso esta aquí junto a mi, en la casa de un completo desconocido, dejando que el frió le robe el calor.

La volteé a mirar como si de una hermana se tratará, esperando que pudiera confiar en mi.

-Me escape de casa- me decía con mucha inseguridad- ya no hay nada por lo cual quedarme en ese lugar... me gustaría saber donde esta mi madre, para despedirme como se debe, pero no puedo verla.

-¿No puedes? ¿ella no vive contigo?

-No y solo padre sabe donde esta...

-Eso es difícil... supongo que no puedes preguntarle a tu padre

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, si me vuelve a ver ya no podría escapar otra vez.

Cada vez me angustiaba más, "¿que le pasó a esta niña?"

-¿Puedo ayudarte de alguna forma?- le pregunté.

-No lo creo... si pudieras llevarme con madre, eso me gustaría mucho, pero es imposible.

Me levante en un solo movimiento y me paré frente a ella.

-Lo he decidido, te ayudaré a buscar a tu madre- le sonreí.

Ella me miro con cara de preocupación.

-¿Pero...?

-¿Hace cuando que no la vez?- la interrumpí.

-Creo que hace tres o cuatro años- ella intentaba recordar.

-¿Y donde fue la ultima vez que la viste?

-No lo recuerdo bien- en verdad ella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo -... pero era un pueblo como este, dentro de Kyoto.

-Hmmm, Kyoto es muy grande, ¿no recuerdas algo más?

Ella tenia los ojos cerrados y apretaba sus manos contra el engawa, pero después abrió los ojos rápidamente.

-Recuerdo que iba con mamá a ver una pagoda*, una pagoda de cinco pisos que siempre estaba rodeada de gente.

-Una pagoda de cinco pisos...- no tenia idea de donde podría ser, yo venia de Tokio y a Kyoto solo había ido a sus centros turísticos más famosos, ningún pueblo pequeño.

Ella me miraba esperanzada, pero yo no sabia que decir... en ese momento, Arata-san salio de su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-Si es un pueblo pequeño, con una pagoda de cinco pisos, entonces seguramente se trata de Daigo.

-¡Arata-san! ¿usted sabe como llegar?

-Por supuesto, he vivido toda mi vida en la prefectura de Kyoto, me visitado todos los pueblos de aquí- nos sonrió. Volteé a ver a la pequeña mujer que estaba frente a mi y su respiración se había agitado.

-¿Aceptarás mi ayuda...?- todavía no sabia su nombre - ...Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki-le sonreí- ¿cual es tu nombre?

Ella se quedo pensando desviando la vista.

-Lo siento, no puedo decirte mi nombre...

-¿Y como puedo llamarte?

Ella se me quedo mirando, esperando que yo dijera algo.

-¿Que tal... Yuki?... lo primero que pensé cuando te vi, fue en la nieve.

Ella hizo una mueca pero luego se relajó.

-Esta bien... ¿podríamos buscarla hoy mismo?- me dijo muy nerviosa.

-¡Claro que sí, después de desayunar, emprenderemos camino hacia Daigo!...- me quede pensando -pero ¿como la buscaremos? Arata-san, ¿el pueblo es pequeño como este? ¿se podría encontrar a alguien fácilmente?

-Sí, si sabes su nombre, seguramente no habrá ningún problema.

-Supongo que sabes su nombre, ¿eh, Yuki-san?

-¡Por supuesto...!- nos dijo con los ojos vidriosos, pero parecía contenta.

De repente una puerta se abrió haciendo un estruendo.

-¡Que escandalosos son! ¡no son ni las cuatro de la mañana, duérmanse!- nos dijo un furioso Chojuro que se asomo por su habitación y cerro la puerta con otro golpe.

-Será mejor que todos volvamos a la cama- dijo una burlona Arata-san.

Cuando me desperté y salí de nuevo, vi que Arata-san y Chojuro-kun estaban sentados en el engawa, observando algo, yo bostezando volteé a ver que era y se trataba de Yuki, que se encontraba limpiando el jardín, observe bien y lo que ya me parecía bonito ahora todo estaba impecable y hermoso.

-¿Yuki hizo todo esto?-pregunté

-Sí, al parecer solo durmió una hora y después empezó a limpiarlo todo, incluso esta hecho el desayuno, puedes irte a servir Naruto-kun- me dijo Chojuro que seguía observando a Yuki junto con su abuela.

Fui a la cocina y había sopa de miso, pescado al grill y arroz, sonreía de felicidad mientras comía, todo le había quedado delicioso "definitivamente la llevaré conmigo a Tokio, tiene que ser mi esposa" pensé bromeando al mismo tiempo que seriamente.

-Naruto-san- oí su voz con mucha emoción -¿cuando termines de comer podemos ir a Daigo?

-Sí, sí, ya casi termino así que ¿ya estas lista?

-Más que eso -noté como apretaba entre sus manos su kimono amarillo pálido.

Terminé de pedirle indicaciones a Chojuro y Arata-san sobre como llegar a Daigo y fui a alcanzar a Yuki que me esperaba impaciente en la puerta principal.

-¿Nos vamos?- le dije mientras le abría la puerta, ella solo paso de largo muy velozmente para después caminar hacia la parada del autobús.

Ella caminaba delante de mi y fue cuando intenté ver sus formas otra vez, pero luego me di por vencido, apenas se transformaría en mujer, ademas de que el kimono dejaba todo a la imaginación, su cabello era de lo más hermoso, largo hasta la mitad de su espalda terminando en un corte recto y cuando le pegaba la luz del sol se torneaba azulado.

-¿Que edad tienes Yuki-san?

-Quince...

-Eres bastante joven, ojala yo tuviera esa edad también... que tiempos aquellos...

-Pero si no eres viejo

-Lo sé, pero ahora tengo muchas responsabilidades- volteé a mirarla

-...

-Llegue a Ohara escapando del estrés de Tokio- le fui contando mientras nos subíamos al autobús que nos llevaría a Kyoto a coger el metro -mi padre me obliga a trabajar en su empresa y... no me gusta para nada- ella me escuchaba atentamente mientras nos sentábamos juntos en el autobús, mis palabras no eran agradables, pero yo sonreía igual -así que me alegra mucho haberte encontrado Yuki-san, espero poder ayudarte a encontrar a tu madre... verás, la mía murió en cuanto yo nací así que debe ser bonito tener alguien a quien buscar.

-Lo siento...

-Je, no te disculpes...

Pensé que iríamos todo el camino callados, pero luego vi los ojos curiosos de Yuki y me sorprendí.

-¿Como es Tokio, Naruto-san y Kyoto?

-¿Vives tan cerca y no has visitado Kyoto...?- dije sorprendido.

-No... - me respondió con un aura muy triste.

-No te preocupes, te llevaré a que conozcas Kyoto también!

-No tienes que hacer tanto por mi... con ver a mi madre será suficiente

Llegamos al metro y compramos los boletos de la estación más cercana a Daigo, Yuki veía todo con mucha curiosidad, como si no quisiera perderse ningún detalle.

-Yuki-san, el metro llegará dentro de hora y media, ¿quieres ir a conocer Kyoto?

Vi que ella dudaba, pero no tenia opción más que aceptar.

-Naruto-san... gracias por pagar todo, me apena no tener nada.

-No hay de que, no te preocupes por el dinero, ¡ven, vamos a subirnos a ese jinrikisha*!

Tome de la mano a Yuki y nos subimos en el taxi humano para dar una vuelta por Kyoto.

Paramos en un puesto de comida rapida en la calle y nos compre a cada uno un plato de takoyaki*.

-Kyoto es hermoso -me decía mientras veíamos los grandes templos y a las Geishas por el barrio de Gion -es una mezcla perfecta de lo tradicional y lo nuevo, ojala hubiera podido venir antes- realmente lo estaba disfrutando.

-¿No te dejaban salir donde vivías?

Ella bacilo en contestar.

-Al igual que tu, mi padre me obliga a hacer algo que no me gusta, pero a pesar de que mi hermano y yo trabajamos, mi padre no nos deja ver el dinero nunca, según esto es para nuestra madre, que se encuentra muy enferma, es otra de las razones por las que mi padre no nos dice nunca donde esta.

Cuando terminó de decir esas palabras, me dio un muy mal presentimiento "¿su padre los pone a trabajar, no les paga... ¿para darle el dinero a su esposa enferma que no han visto durante años?" era demasiado sospechoso, pero en ese momento no quise decirle nada a Yuki, que ahora se encontraba tan animada.

Regresamos al metro de Kyoto e íbamos rumbo a Daigo, el metro no nos dejaría directamente, tendríamos que hacer una caminata de treinta minutos desde la estación más cercana.

Cuando llegamos empezamos la caminata, ya teníamos cinco minutos caminando, cuando me fije en los getta de madera que estaba usando Yuki, estaban muy desgastados y un getta estaba a punto de reventarse... entonces como si de un hechizo se hubiera tratado, en el momento en el que lo pensé, el getta se le reventó, ella perdió el equilibrio pero yo pude sujetarla a tiempo, ella se me quedo mirando a los ojos con una extraña expresión, se separo de mi inmediatamente y acto seguido se quito el otro getta y empezó a caminar con los pies desnudos por sobre el suelo rocoso.

-¡Yuki-san! no dejare que camines así! aun queda mucho camino que recorrer! ven, sube a mi espalda- dije mientras me ponía delante de ella, agachándome, esperándola con mis brazos hacia atrás... pero ella paso de largo.

-Estoy bien, no me molesta caminar así.

Yo corrí para ponerme delante de ella de nuevo y como sabia que pasaría de largo otra vez, me moví rápidamente a un lado en lo que pasaba y la pesque con mis brazos, sinceramente esperaba escuchar algún grito de su parte, pero se controlo muy bien... se resigno al ver que yo no la soltaría, así que después abrió las piernas y dejo que la sostuviera con mis brazos.

-Solo hasta que lleguemos a Daigo...!, cuando lleguemos, me bajas!

-Siiiiip- yo estaba más que satisfecho, me rodeaba con sus brazos, mucho más delgados que los míos, el cuello y sentía cada respiración sobre mi espalda...¡se sentía tan bien! "de verdad soy un pedófilo" pensé.

Pasaron otros diez minutos y sentí como Yuki recargaba su cabeza en la miá.

"Je, te quedaste dormida... era de esperarse, si no duermes nada y después limpias toda una casa, sin mencionar que hiciste un excelente desayuno"

Yo iba feliz de la vida, hasta que me di cuenta de que eramos los únicos recorriendo el camino y de que la tenia durmiendo sobre mi, fue cuando una idea recorrió mi mente y aceleré el paso.

"Calmate Naruto, piensa en otra cosa, ¡no seas un animal! no te atrevas a hacerle algo a esta pobre niña, ¡ahora que te esta dejando acercarte!" trague saliva... "¡¿de verdad podía transformarme en un violador de infantes?!"

Los restantes quince minutos habían sido eternos, sudando de más por la presión de mantener la calma... pero al final se sintió bien vencer la tentación.

Llegamos a Daigo y era un pueblo igual de pequeño que Ohara, solo que había más turistas... se nos quedaban mirando a Yuki y a mi, me hubiera gustado seguir cargándola, pero había olvidado preguntarle el nombre de su madre, así que tenia que despertarla.

-Yuki-san- le dije en lo que la sacudía un poco con el hombro – Yuki~

Ella abrió los ojos y sentí como su cuerpo se puso rígido.

-Bajame-me pidió

-Hemos llegado Yuki-san

Ella se había sonrojado un poco.

-Que vergüenza, me quede dormida...

-No pasa nada... siéntate aquí, iré a conseguirte otros getta o unas sandalias- le dije mientras me alejaba... pero como sabia que era un poco testaruda, volteé hacia atrás y efectivamente ella había empezado a caminar, pero vio como la observé un poco molesto y regreso a sentarse en la banca un poco molesta también, "así esta mejor" pensé sonriendo.

Regresé con unos getta sumamente bonitos y femeninos, los encontré en una tienda destinada a los extranjeros, con un montón de cosas tradicionales de Japon, se verían muy bien en ella.

-Aquí tienes Yuki-san- le dije mientras le quitaba la etiqueta del precio.

Ella los tomo y los giro para ver la suela.

-¡¿15,000 yenes?!- dijo sorprendida- no tenias que comprarme algo tan caro! -estaba bastante molesta.

-Rayos, no sabia que tenia otra etiqueta por debajo...

-Ese no es el punto- se me quedo mirando.

-Jaja, es que son realmente lindas, así que pensé que te gustarían- me rascaba la cabeza.

Ella seguía molesta... pero después suspiró.

-Muchas gracias Naruto-san... - se puso los getta – ahora, vamos a buscar a madre.

Yuki caminaba rápido, la pagoda de cinco pisos se veía desde donde estábamos.

-Te ayudare Yuki, como se llama tu madre

-Mikoto Uchiha.

Ella entró a un restaurante y yo a una posada, preguntábamos pero nadie nos podía dar respuestas claras, Yuki estaba cada vez más desanimada.

Vi un puesto de comida rápida y decidí ir a preguntarle.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días, ¿que le sirvo joven?

-Mm me da dos yakitori*

-¡A la orden!

-Oiga... ¿sabe donde podemos encontrar a Uchiha Mikoto?

-¿A Mikoto...? ¿quien eres muchacho?

-En realidad es ella quien la busca- le dije mientras apuntaba a Yuki que estaba del otro lado de la calle -es su hija.

-Que extraño... ¿Mikoto tenia una hija...?- dijo casi murmurando para si mismo– bueno, no importa... pues te tengo malas noticias muchacho, Mikoto Uchiha ya no esta con nosotros, se fue de este mundo hace algunos años.

"Ya me lo imaginaba..." me dije para mi mismo. No me había percatado de que Yuki recién se había parado detrás de mi.

-...¿que dijo señor?... que mi madre... ¿esta muerta...?- Yuki de repente había vuelto a ser la niña con mirada de anciana, sus hombros cayeron y con ellos su fuerza de voluntad.

Una ráfaga de viento nos golpeó en ese momento.

-Lo siento Yuki-san... -le dije en lo que intenté tomarla del hombro, pero ella salio corriendo.

Yo la seguí después de pagarle al cocinero por el yakitori que no llevé conmigo.

Ella intentaba correr rápido pero el kimono no la dejaba, por lo que pude alcanzarla rápidamente.

Yuki ya había empezado a llorar e intentaba apartar su rostro de mi vista, ocultándose detrás de su cabello, yo la tome de los brazos, por que ella quería seguir corriendo y comenzó a decirme:

-¿Por qué Naruto-san?-dijo casi murmurando- ¿por que te encontré...? ¡¿por qué el cielo dejó que viniera contigo, si no estaba en el destino que encontrara a mi madre?!- me gritaba mientras lloraba, ella se quedo quieta.

Yo me acerqué para abrazarla, la rodeé con mis brazos y ella se desahogó sollozando en mi pecho. No tenia ni idea de que decir, yo había perdido a mi madre, pero no la había conocido, por lo que el dolor es diferente para alguien que vivió con su madre y después la pierde.

Mientras ella lloraba, yo no podía dejar de pensar en todo el tiempo que tenia su madre muerta y Yuki no sabia de ello...

"¿Por qué su padre... les mintió?"

FIN Capitulo III

Engawa*: Pasarela de madera que se conecta con las ventanas y puertas corredizas en los cuartos de las casas tradicionales japonesas.

Pagoda*: Edificio de herrero común (buscar imagen).

Jinrikisha*: Vehículo ligero de dos ruedas que se desplaza por tracción humana, bien a pie o a pedales.

Takoyaki*: Comida japonesa hecha básicamente de harina de trigo y unos trozos de pulpo.

Yakitori*: Tipo de brocheta de pollo japonesa.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV

_Narrador: Sasuke Uchiha_

-Lo siento Yuki-san...-Naruto me seguía abrazando.

"¡¿Por qué mi padre nos mintió a mi hermano y a mi?!" no podía dejar de pensar en eso, luego me imaginaba a mi madre enferma como la dejamos, que tal vez murió poco tiempo después de que nos fuimos, "¡¿como es que no nos dimos cuenta?!" era una situación difícil, a nadie le agrada la idea de que sus padres mueran... más bien diría que preferíamos creerle a padre, pero la sola idea me destrozó.

Naruto no me decía nada, pero estaba conmigo, sentía como me pasaba su buena energía, así que me sentí un poco mas fuerte.

-Naruto-san, tengo que hacerle más preguntas a ese señor, quiero saber que más sabe sobre mi madre- dije al momento en que me separaba de él.

-Sí, me parece lo correcto, eres muy valiente... Yuki.

Me adelanté y llegue hasta donde estaba el puesto de comida y le dije al cocinero.

-Señor, ¿puede decirme que más sabe sobre Mikoto?- mis lagrimas habían cesado, pero sabia que mi rostro reflejaba todo mi dolor y frustración.

-No se muchos detalles niña, pero... si no me equivoco, la señora Daishi te puede ayudar, fue ella quien... encontró a Mikoto-san... vive a dos cuadras de aquí, veras su apellido afuera de su casa.

-Muchas gracias- le dije en lo que salia a toda prisa... tenia que saber más sobre mi madre, por mas doloroso que fuera, quería saber que había pasado con ella.

-Eh, Yuki-san, esperame- me decía Naruto que venia siguiéndome.

En ese momento mis piernas se movían solas, avanzamos las dos cuadras y caminamos mas lento en lo que yo buscaba la casa Daishi, cuando la encontré una señora estaba afuera arreglando las plantas. Me gire hacia Naruto que venia detrás.

-Naruto-san, quiero hablar con esta señora a solas, ¿puedes esperarme aquí?

-¿Estas segura? ¿estarás bien?- él de verdad se veía preocupado por mi, pero no quería que escuchara mi conversación, no quería que supiera quien era realmente, no todavía.

-Sí, estaré bien Naruto-san, ahora regreso.

Me acerque a la casa.

-Disculpe, buenas tardes... ¿es usted la señora Daishi?

-¿Quien eres?-me dijo un poco molesta.

-Sí, lo siento, soy Sasuke Uchiha.

Estando adentro de su casa, la señora Daishi me preparó el té.

-Has cambiado mucho en estos casi cuatro años Sasuke-kun, tenias el cabello igual de largo, pero...- ella bajo la mirada para ver mi kimono.

-No se preocupe por mis ropas, señora Daishi, estoy aquí para preguntarle sobre mi madre.

-¿Sobre Mikoto, que puedo saber yo que su hijo no?

-Creame, mucho más que yo... me acabo de enterar de su muerte hace menos de diez minutos...- mis lagrimas estaban a punto de derramarse, pero me contuve con todas mis fuerzas, tenia que hacerle algunas preguntas -usted encontró a mi madre... ¿sabe como murió?

-Esto es difícil de decir, Sasuke-kun, fue una escena muy triste... nadie había visto a tu madre en semanas, pero como no salia porque estaba enferma, no nos pareció extraño... hasta que dejamos de verlos a ustedes y a tu padre... unos días después decidí ir a su casa, resulta que Mikoto me había pedido prestado un instrumento de cocina... y ya que nadie me abría, decidí entrar... y fue cuando vi a tu madre a unos pocos metros de la puerta en el suelo, con su brazo estirado... me imaginé que había intentado pedir ayuda pero no lo logró y murió en el acto...

Mientras la señora Daishi me contaba todo eso, yo empece a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez sin llanto... era más amargo, dolía más.

-... ¿dices que tu padre no les contó nada de esto?

-No, no lo hizo...

-Al día siguiente de encontrar a tu madre, llegó tu padre y se realizo el funeral, todos nos extrañamos por no verlos a ti y a tu hermano, pero supusimos que había sido muy duro para ustedes... siento mucho que te enteres de esta forma muchacho, en verdad lo siento.

-Tengo tantas dudas...

-¿Están viviendo bien con su nueva familia en Kyoto?

Yo volteé a mirarla.

-¿Que familia en Kyoto... de que habla?

-Oh, Sasuke-kun, disculpame no era mi intención hablar de más.

-Dígame Daishi-san, ¿a que se refiere con nueva familia?

-Pues... tiempo después nos enteramos de que se fueron a vivir a Kyoto, tu padre se volvió a casar y vivían tranquilamente... incluso había tenido hijos con su nueva esposa, ¿no están viviendo con él tu y tu hermano?

"¿que...?"

No podía creerlo, mi cerebro estaba en un estado en el que no podía digerir más información, mis oídos lo escuchaban, pero yo no lo entendía.

-¿Me esta diciendo que mi padre tiene una familia en Kyoto?

-Bueno, en realidad no se mucho acerca de eso, solo sé por los chismes del pueblo y el de tu familia fue muy grande.

"Mi padre tiene otra familia..." "¿nos hace trabajar, para esa otra familia...?"

Mi alma ya destrozada no tenia espacio para otra herida.

La tristeza de pronto se empezó a transformar en rabia, un odio que no sabia que existía... pero al recordar a mi hermano, se transformo en tristeza de nuevo.

"¡nii-san!, ¡tengo que decirle a nii-san, tengo que regresar!"

-Perdone que la molestara, muchas gracias por su tiempo señora Daishi, me voy ahora.

-Cuidate mucho Sasuke-kun...

Salí de la casa sin mucha prisa, seguía en un estado de total desequilibrio, no sabia que sentir, sabia lo que había ocurrido, pero todavía no lo digería.

Naruto-kun se me acercó y me tomo de los hombros.

-¿De que te enteraste, Yuki-san? tienes nos ojos rojos de tanto llorar...!

-Mi padre- dije y frene en seco -mi padre... ¡lo odio! ¡es un maldito! -volteé a ver sus azules ojos – ¡dejó morir a mi madre! murió tan tristemente... y nos engaño todo el tiempo!, haciéndonos trabajar para "comprar sus medicinas", pero ¿adivina que? ¡obviamente no eran para ella!... ¡sino para su linda familia que vive en Kyoto...!- quería seguir gritando, pero me había quedado sin aire y empece a caer sobre mi mismo.

Naruto me sostuvo antes de caer al suelo, "mi madre..." pensaba mientras intentaba llorar, pero mi cuerpo se había quedado ya sin labrimas, estaba agotado.

Naruto me estaba diciendo algo, pero yo no lo entendía... y en algún momento de quedarme en sus brazos, cerré los ojos y me quede dormido.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Termine de abrir los ojos para ver donde me encontraba. Me levante y quede sentado en el futon*.

-¿Donde estamos Naruto-san? -paresia una habitación normal.

-Estamos en una posada, el doctor dijo que estabas bien... y seguiste durmiendo hasta ahora que ha oscureció... así que nos quedaremos aquí.

-Incluso me llevaste con un doctor... muchas gracias Naruto-san... en serio... no se por qué te preocupas tanto por mi...

Cada vez más me sentía intranquilo con esta situación, le estaba causando muchas molestias a Naruto.

-Hmph, eso es por que eres una buena persona, necesitas ayuda y yo quiero brindártela...- me sonrió - ¿puedes cambiarte sola, verdad? - me dijo en lo que apuntaba a la ropa de cama junto a mi futon.

-Sí...-le contesté cabizbajo.

-Bien, entonces me iré a mi habitación- me dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

De pronto, sentí algo muy extraño... me... sentí mal, no quería que me dejara allí, después de todo lo que había sentido durante el día... no quería quedarme solo... el orgullo por ahora no me importaba, así que me atreví a decirle:

-Naruto-kun, se que sonará extraño, pero... ¿puedes dormir conmigo esta noche?- le dije con toda la seriedad que en verdad sentía, me quede mirando sus ojos, esperando entendiera que simplemente quería que me acompañara.

-Vaya... claro que si Yuki-san, aré que traigan otro futon... por lo pronto, cambiate.

Él salio de la habitación y yo hice lo que me dijo, cambié mis ropas y volví acostarme... luego entro una mujer con otro futon y lo coloco enseguida de mi.

-Gracias- oí que le dijo Naruto.

-Muy buenas noches Yuki, descansa- me dijo mientras apagaba la luz y se metía en su futon.

-Gracias Naruto...kun...- me dormí de nuevo.

_Mi hermano, escucho a mi hermano "nii-san ¿donde estas?", yo corría de camino a casa, pero el suelo era pastoso, me costaba caminar, luces se cruzaban por mi camino, entonces lo escuche, a mi hermano gimiendo y gritando "-¡Sasuke!", "¡¿donde estas nii-san?!" le decía yo, quería ayudarlo pero me costaba mucho llegar a donde estaba y de pronto aparecí frente una ventana con hueco que se extendía para dejarme ver dentro de la oscuridad... estaba mi hermano, con un hombre... "¿es Geisa-san?"... "-Donde habias estado Sasuke?" no, no era Geisa-san, era padre!, oía los gemidos de mi hermano de nuevo..."-¡Sasuke!"_

-¡Yuki-san!, Yuki-san, es una pesadilla, tranquila!

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, sintiéndome en otra realidad... mi cuerpo estaba forcejeando contra el de Naruto. Me detuve.

-Ya pasó Yuki, ya pasó...-Naruto que me tenia entre sus piernas, me acariciaba la cabeza.

-Lo siento Naruto-san, es solo que mi mente esta confundida... ¿recuerdas que te dije que no regresaría a Kurama?

-Sí, sino ya no podrías escapar de nuevo- me dijo en lo que se levantaba, caminando por la habitación.

-Pues tengo que regresar, tengo que contarle a mi hermano la verdad sobre nuestra madre, no quiero que se quede allí y siga trabajando por una causa que no existe, jamás perdonaré a mi padre por hacernos esto...

Él se me quedo mirando muy serio.

-Esta bien Yuki-san, pero yo iré contigo.

-No- no quería que Naruto se involucrara en algo así, mi padre podía ser peligroso -iré sola, es algo que tengo que hacer sola, tengo que sacar a mi hermano de allí.

-Yuki-san- su voz firme atravesó la habitación -te voy hacer una propuesta y quiero que lo pienses seriamente... sé que no tienes un lugar a donde ir... así que si tu lo deseas y me dejas ayudarte, quiero que vengas conmigo a Tokio... junto con tu hermano.

Eso sí me tomo por sorpresa... antes de pensar en la idea de irme, me quede pensando en por que esta persona que acababa de conocerme me brindaba tanta ayuda.

-Eso es demasiado, ¿por que me ofreces eso Naruto-san?, ¿que... que ganarías tu con algo así?, tan solo seriamos un carga para ti- lo miraba fijamente y vi que el me miraba con la misma seriedad.

-Sé que, acabamos de conocernos Yuki, ni siquiera sé tu nombre... pero... en estos dos días, se creó algo en mi... siento que tengo que protegerte...- él me seguía mirando, parado desde el otro lado de la habitación - … eres una mujer muy joven, casi una niña... pero tienes una mirada... llena de secretos, pareciera que has visto y experimentado más que cualquiera y que al mismo tiempo esa sabiduría esta respaldada por el sufrimiento, quiero... que me dejes entrar en tu vida, quiero saber más sobre ti, saber quien eres en realidad... no puedo dejar que te marches a algún lado donde jamas pueda encontrarte, así que, ven conmigo... si no te gusta, te dejaré ir.

"¿Mi mirada...?"... "quien soy en realidad..." repetí en mi mente... en ese momento sentí algo, sentí que a esta persona le debía más que mi sinceridad, entonces pensé "¡tengo que decirle que soy un chico!... tal vez, solo me esta ayudando por ser una niña "hermosa"... esos pensamientos me torturaron, no podía terminar de creer en las palabras que acababa de decirme, pero muy en el fondo... quería que fuera verdad, que Naruto me quisiera realmente... como a una persona y no por ser una mujer.

-Esta bien, Naruto-san, iré a Kurama cerca de las nueve de la noche a por mi hermano, por favor, esperame en la "cascada sin sonido", allí te veré y podremos irnos a Tokio... ¿estas seguro de querer hacer esto?- le pregunté inseguro, aun sentado en el suelo.

Él camino hasta quedar frente a mi y se agacho hasta tomarme de los hombros.. sus ojos se nivelaron con los míos y sonrió.

-Sí, estoy seguro... te estaré esperando entonces- me dijo, en lo que se acerco a darme un beso en la frente...

FIN Capitulo IV

Futon*: Cama tradicional japonesa.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO V

_Narrador: Sasuke Uchiha_

El termino de besarme y yo sentí tal emoción que tuve que hacer fuerzas para no temblar... pero después me invadió un sentimiento de confianza. El se levantó.

-Hay que seguir durmiendo Yuki-san, apenas son las dos de la mañana... -me acarició la cabeza.

-De nuevo, lo siento... espero no despertarte otra vez.

-¿Tienes pesadillas a menudo?

-Sí, regularmente... pero no siempre como ahora.

-Cuando estemos en Tokio, aré que alguien te ayude con eso... por ahora, vuelve a dormir.

-Sí

"Je, él ya habla sobre lo que pasará en Tokio, pero ni siquiera sabe quien soy, así que no debería hacer planes todavía..."

Aunque dije eso para mis adentros, aun así me dormí pensando en como sería nuestro viaje a Tokio... como sería cuando llegáramos, ver la gran ciudad y a la gente apresurada por las calles... sin darme cuenta había empezado un sueño utópico, donde siendo yo hombre, vivía junto a él... pero no fue hasta que desperté, cuando caí en la cuenta de que en verdad sentía algo por él.

Para mi sorpresa, me levanté cerca de las diez de la mañana, cuando siempre me levanto a las cuatro o cinco... vi alrededor de la habitación buscando a Naruto, pero no estaba... entonces vi que en el futon doblado enseguida de mi había un sobre.

_Querida Yuki-san, lamento dejarte así sin más, he tenido que ir a Kyoto por asuntos de trabajo, pero sin duda iré a Ohara para encontrarme contigo y con tu hermano, te he dejado una suma de dinero suficiente para que desayunes y viajes hasta el pueblo, afuera de la posada te estará esperando un joven, él te acompañara hasta allá, su nombre es Ryu, puedes quedarte en la casa de Arata-san, ella cuidará de ti hasta que estés lista para ir por tu hermano. Sin más que decir, cuidate y hasta entonces._

_Naruto U._

-Gracias Naruto-kun...- sonreí.

La comida de la posada había sido muy buena, pero por los nervios que sentía por regresar a Kurama no la disfruté.

Salí en busca de Ryu, que en lo personal yo no lo necesitaba... pero no es de esperarse que una "señorita" viaje sola... al momento en que di un paso fuera de la posada él ya estaba parado en la puerta, me sentí incomodo, como siempre... cuando un hombre menor o mayor se me queda mirando por mas de diez segundos... pero este joven era diferente, me miraba, pero como si de un soldado se tratase su mirada pasaba a través de mi, no era mayor que yo y su altura apenas pasaba la miá, después de un rato me sentí cómodo, parecía una persona divertida, en Kurama no hay chicos de mi edad, los más jóvenes somos Itachi y yo, así que no pude hacer amistad con nadie a parte de mi hermano.

-Hola, soy Sasu...- caí en la cuenta -... Yuki-san, ¿tu eres Ryu?

-Mucho gusto señorita Yuki – se inclino con una reverencia de cuarenta y cinco grados – seré su guía de caminos, el destino de hoy será Ohara.

-Vaya, vaya! no tienes que inclinarte tanto! si que te tomaste en serio el trabajo... – era alguien muy gracioso, con una seriedad casi ridícula, no pude evitar reír.

-Todos mis trabajos son importantes, tengo que cuidar de usted, así tenga que arriesgar mi vida.

-Ahh, que problemático...-sonreí-... antes de irnos, me gustaría ir a otra parte.

-Como usted diga, señorita.

-Ya que compramos estas flores, ¿que quiere hacer con ellas?

-Llevame al cementerio, por favor.

-¿Al cementerio?- me dijo un poco extrañado- esta bien... es por aquí.

Caminamos atravesando el pueblo de Daigo, y mientras mas veía, más recuerdos venían a mi mente... los días en que mi hermano se dedicaba a sus pinturas y yo a la cocina, el sueño de mi madre era poner su propio restaurante, incluso había estado ahorrando el dinero suficiente para hacerlo, y que cuando yo creciera fuera el chef principal, pero en cambio, mi padre tenia otra idea, la de poner una taberna con el emblema Uchiha... cada vez comprendía mejor lo que había pasado, lo que hizo mi padre por su ambición, a coste de los sueños y la vida de mi madre... incluso el futuro de sus hijos, Itachi y yo...

"¿Como pude ser tan tonto?" me decía a mi mismo, de rodillas frente a la tumba de mi madre, mi cabello se revolvía con el polvo del suelo... sentía ganas de excavar en la tierra y encontrarla para abrazarla, pues no me pude despedir, mi hermano y yo nunca nos separábamos de ella... hasta que mi padre nos llevó con él...

-¡Lo siento madre!, ¡perdoname por dejarte aquí! ¡si mi voluntad hubiera sido más fuerte, te hubiera buscado antes! ¡tal vez no estarías muerta ahora!- sentí que caería en llanto de nuevo, pero luego recordé que tenia algo por hacer, que tal vez no todo estaba perdido – pero madre, ya no puedo seguir llorando... ahora tengo que ayudar a Itachi, él siempre fue el más sensible de los tres... tengo que irme... siempre estuviste en mi mente y lo seguirás estando, al igual que en mi corazón.

Acomode las flores de nadeshiko que tanto le gustaban alrededor de su tumba, después dije unas oraciones y al final hice una reverencia.

-Podemos irnos, Ryu.

-Sí, señorita.

Seguí mirando la tumba mientras me alejaba de ella, no podía dejar de leer su nombre "Uchiha Mikoto", pero luego tuvimos que girar y la perdí de vista.

Todo el camino hasta Ohara fue muy tranquilo.

-¿Ahora a donde debo acompañarla señorita?-me dijo en lo que bajábamos del autobús " 17 Ohara".

-Vamos a casa de Arata-san, es por aquí.

Al llegar a la casa, Ryu apenas se dignó a decir, "he cumplido con mi trabajo, ha llegado sana y salva, señorita, me marcho!"

-¿Quien era ese joven, Yuki-san? -pregunto Arata-san, que salia de su casa a recibirme.

-Me acompaño desde Daigo hasta acá.

-Que lindo, muy energético!, pasa Yuki, eres bienvenida.

-Gracias

-¿Pudiste ver a tu madre?- me dijo estando dentro de la casa.

Mi humor se desvaneció.

-No... en realidad es una historia larga y triste.

-Esta bien, no tienes porque contármela si no quieres, pequeña.

-No es eso, es solo que, solo vine a darle las gracias por recibirme en su casa, ahora mismo me dirijo a Kurama.

-Oh, ¿ya tan rápido?

-Sí, debo estar allá cerca de las siete u ocho de la noche...

-En ese caso, puedes quedarte a comer Yuki, todavía faltan dos horas para que tengas que irte.

La señora Arata era muy buena, sentía que me veía como a su nieta, así que no tuve más que aceptar.

-Esta bien, aceptaré la comida Arata-san

-Eso esta mucho mejor, ahora mismo la traeré.

-¿Quien es~?-preguntó alguien desde una habitación.

-Oh, es Yuki-san, ha vuelto-dijo Arata.

Chojuro se acerco y se sentó en el salón.

-Buenas tardes Yuki-san, ¿donde esta Naruto?

-Ahora mismo esta en Kyoto, por asuntos de trabajo.

-Oh...¿y va a regresar?

-No lo se... pero espero que sí- termine de decir casi murmurando.

-Es extraño, Naruto-kun... uno termina conociéndolo por accidente y terminas sintiendo que lo conoces desde siempre, jeje- decía en lo que se servia té de la mesilla -sería bueno verlo de nuevo.

-Sí, me pasó algo parecido también- sonreí para mis adentros... "es alguien especial"

Terminé la comida de Arata-san y salí de su casa, sintiéndome más confiado pero también con un sentimiento de amargura al girar y ver las copas de los arboles del bosque por sobre las casas.

-¡Cuidate Yuki-san! regresa cuando quieras!

-¡Gracias por todo Arata-san! cuídese mucho! tu también, Chojuro-kun!-dije mientras corría camino al bosque.

Ya en el bosque, seguí caminando con fuerza, crucé por diferentes caminos sin preocuparme mucho, me los sabia de memoria, pues los había cruzado muchas veces, miré con nostalgia el camino hacia la cascada, pensando en que en unas horas más estaría allí con Itachi y Naruto-san.

Seguí corriendo hasta llegar a Kurama, tenia miedo de que alguien me mirara y le contara a mi padre que había vuelto al pueblo, así que sujete mi cabello con un nudo y cubrí mi cara con un tapabocas que conseguí en Daigo, rodeé el pueblo hasta el camino más corto a mi casa y con suerte nadie me vería o me reconocería.

Tuve que saltar la barda de madera que dividía mi casa de la ciudad, eso no fue un problema para mi, a pesar del estorboso kimono... pero sin querer pise una rama seca en el suelo, que hizo un fuerte sonido al romperse y supe que sabrían de mi presencia.

"por favor, que no este mi padre en casa"

-¿Quien anda allí?-era la voz de mi hermano.

Camine lo mas aprisa que pude hasta la entrada, para lo que Itachi se sorprendió mucho, dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Suzu!¡¿donde te habías metido?!-me decía mientras me abrazaba. Yo también le correspondí el abrazo, pero no estaba tan contento como él.

-Ya te dije que me llames Sasuke, Itachi... y ¿que es eso que traes en la cara?... - sentí que algo me atravesaba el pecho.

-Nada... solo un poco de maquillaje...

-¿Quien te golpeo?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, en todo caso, tengo que avisarle a padre que has regresado- se disponía a salir.

-¡No! Itachi, espera, quedate aquí dentro, tengo que decirte algo importante...

-Eso puede esperar, padre esta furioso porque te fuiste, sí esperamos más de seguro te dará una golpiza peor- intentó caminar.

-Itachi – le dije seriamente en lo que le sujetaba el brazo -siéntate, en verdad es importante.

-¿Que pasa Suz... Sasuke?

-Es sobre nuestra madre...

El momento que tanto había esperado durante el día y no sabia como decirle lo que sabía...

-Es muy difícil de decir hermano, pero no hay una forma suave de decirlo... -le tome de las manos y nos sentamos en el suelo.

-¿Que pasó?! me estas asustando...

-Madre... esta muerta.

Itachi sujeto fuerte mi mano.

-Repite lo que has dicho

-Madre ha muerto, Itachi

-No, eso no es cierto... madre esta en algún lugar, siendo cuidada por enfermeras y doctores.

-Itachi, fui a buscar a madre... y fue cuando me supe la verdad... nuestra madre ha estado muerta por mas de tres años.

Itachi me miraba incrédulo.

-¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿por qué estas inventado todo esto?

-Itachi, padre nos ha engañado todo el tiempo... nos ha hecho trabajar, creyendo que el dinero es para nuestra madre, cuando en realidad ella ha estado muerta... y eso no es todo... el dinero, no lo guarda padre, me he enterado también de que tiene otra familia en Kyoto- yo le miraba con dolor, esperando que pudiera creerme.

-Ja, ¿esperas que crea todo eso?- a Itachi se le empezaron a poner vidriosos los ojos.

-Hermano, ¿por qué razón te mentiría?, yo tenia pensado irme y no regresar... si regrese fue solo para contarte la verdad y que dejes de trabajar para padre.

-Pero... todo lo que he hecho... era para mantener viva a nuestra madre... -Itachi se llevo las manos a la cara, manchando sus dedos con el maquillaje de sus mejillas y de sus labios -no puede ser...

-Tienes que creerme Itachi, yo mismo no lo creí al principio, es demasiado doloroso aceptarlo... pero cuando fui consciente, me di cuenta de que no podía dejarte, ven conmigo hermano... vamos a Tokio, a empezar una nueva vida... pero tienes que venir conmigo ahora.

-Me estas diciendo que, ¿padre nos transformo en esto, solo por sus propios intereses? ¡¿que incluso mi cuerpo es vendido para eso?! ¡¿para otra maldita familia?!, pero aparte de todo... madre esta muerta...-su voz se quebró.

Itachi se recostó en el tatami, sujetándose el pecho y compensaba a toser amargamente, las lagrimas compensaban a salir y su rostro se había transformado en la cara pura del dolor.

Verlo llorar hizo que yo también lo hiciera, ver a mi querido hermano sufriendo no es nada agradable.

De repente tocaron la puerta. Mi corazón se detuvo, Itachi se limpio las lagrimas rápidamente.

-Sasuke, ve al baño y no salgas hasta que vaya por ti.

-¿Quien es?-susurré.

-Lo siento hermano, ahora tengo ese "tipo" de clientes... pero le diré que ahora mismo no puedo, no salgas hasta que yo venga- me encaminó hasta el baño.

-Esta bien, nii-san- él cerro la puerta.

Me quede allí, sentado en el baño, esperando a que Itachi regresara, pero me parecía ya mucho tiempo, incluso no se escuchaba ningún ruido, solo la lluvia que recién había comenzado a caer. Decidí salir.

Abrí la puerta del baño con mucho cuidado, esperando que solo estuviera Itachi... pero al salir, resulta que no había nadie... ni rastros de él.

"¿A donde habrá ido?"

Decidí abrir la puerta de la casa y ver si se encontraba afuera... y al momento en que la abrí, junto con la luz blanca de un relámpago, apareció mi padre frente a mi, y la sangre bajo de mi cuerpo junto con el estruendo del trueno.

"¡Padre...!"


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO VI

_Narrador: Sasuke Uchiha_

Mi padre estaba frente a mi.

Quise dar un paso hacia atrás, pero él me tomo del kimono y me acercó hacia él. Volteé a ver a Itachi que se encontraba de brazos cruzados detrás de mi padre.

-Itachi... ¿por qué lo hiciste?- le dije mientras estaba siendo elevado del suelo.

-¿Donde te habías metido, EH?!-me grito padre en lo que me aventaba con fuerza al tatami. Mi cabeza se golpeo fuerte, pero en ese momento sentía tanta adrenalina que no me dolió.

El me seguía mirando como basura, agarré fuerzas y le empece a decir:

-¿Por qué dejaste morir a madre...?- le dije en lo que levantaba la mirada - ¡anda! dile a Itachi que la dejaste morir!... no, más bien la mataste! todo para quedarte con su dinero y levantar tu maldita taberna!

Padre cambio su expresión, pero seguía siendo igual de fría, solo se había sorprendido un poco... en cambio Itachi volteo a mirarlo, extrañado.

-Padre, has que se detenga, llego diciendo que madre esta muerta y que tu tienes otra familia! ¡no puedo dejar que siga diciendo esas cosas...!

-Así que lo sabes, Sasuke- Itachi fue interrumpido por padre – averiguaste todo eso, ¿en estos dos días que te fuiste?

Se me revolvió el estomago, "¿como podía decir eso?" "¿que no tenia ningún remordimiento?"

-¿Que estas diciendo papá?- Itachi lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

-Nunca... nunca la quisiste, ¿cierto? ni a ella ni a nosotros... un padre no puede ser tan despreciable- le dije.

-¿Padre...?- seguía preguntando Itachi desorientado.

-Pon atención Itachi, todo lo que te haya dicho Sasuke, de seguro es verdad... dejé que tu madre muriera estando sola en nuestra casa en Daigo, pudriéndose en su propia pestilencia... tome su dinero y pude abrir la taberna que tenemos ahora... también lo de la otra familia es cierto, tengo dos hijos, dos machos, ellos sí serán hombres de verdad... no dos mariquitas como ustedes... -el comenzó a caminar de regreso a la puerta -... y ya que saben la verdad, hagan lo que les de la gana... ya no me sirven si no trabajarán para mi...

Yo baje la mirada al tatami, pensé que la imagen de mi padre no podía empeorar, pero de hecho se transformó hasta tornarse en algo siniestro, el coraje y la rabia se acumulaban cada vez más en mi estomago, pero cuando me disponía a ponerme de pie, padre soltó un grito.

-¡AAAHHHHH!- cayó al suelo dejando a su paso las paredes manchadas de sangre.

Yo que seguía en el suelo, volteé hacia arriba a ver a Itachi, que se encontraba mirando a padre con rabia y una navaja entre sus oscurecidas manos...

-Me vendiste, me vendiste... -solo eso salia de su boca y su mirada estaba perdida.

El cielo seguía tronando.

-¿Itachi...? ¿que has hecho...?..!- no podía creer lo que había pasado, mi hermano apunto su cuchillo hacia él mismo.

-¡No! ¡no lo hagas hermano!- me puse de pie de un brinco - ¡no lo hagas por favor, no vale la pena!

-¡Es su culpa! ¿como pudo tratarnos así? ¡somos sus hijos! -Itachi estaba hiperventilando, aun con la navaja apuntando a su pecho.

-Hermano...- le decía yo.

Él bajo el arma hacia el costado, yo no podía verle el rostro pues lo cubría su cabello.

-... es tu culpa -dijo casi susurrando -...¡si nunca hubieras vuelto, nada de esto hubiera pasado!...

-¿Que estas diciendo, Itachi...?- "¿mi hermano me esta culpando?" pensé.

Entonces vi como se abalanzaba hacia mi elevando la navaja en el aire, que brillo por la luz de un rayo... "esta persona... ya no es mi hermano..." pensé con mucho dolor, "...desde el otro día, no regresó a ser él mismo" pensé.

Apenas pude esquivar su ataque, cuando Itachi intento alcanzarme de nuevo, yo corrí hacia afuera de la casa donde sabia que estaba la escoba... la tome con mi mano derecha mientras avanzaba y lo golpee con fuerza en la cabeza, tirándolo al suelo y le quite la navaja... supe que eso no lo detendría para siempre, pero yo estaba en tal estado de shock, que solo seguí corriendo.

Sin darme cuenta, ya estaba yendo hacia la cascada, mi corazón anhelaba seguridad, quería sentirme a salvo... "¡Naruto-kun!" "por favor, que Naruto este allí, por favor...!" le pedía al cielo, a los quince minutos que avance, había parado a lluvia, pero yo estaba empapado y escurría el agua a cada paso.

Corría tan rápido que casi pierdo uno de los getta nuevos que me había comprado Naruto, mi cabello largo todo el tiempo estuvo ondeando en el aire chispeando agua por todos lados debido a la velocidad.

La luna en su fase de gibosa menguante se asomaba por entre las nubes oscuras, irradiando tanta luz que se filtraba por entre los arboles, iluminando mi camino hasta la cascada.

Cuando llegué, vi a Naruto sentado en la roca, con una mochila a sus pies, observando como el agua, brillante por la luz lunar, fluía.

Sentí un alivio enorme, pero luego sentí tantos nervios por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, que creí que mi estomago explotaría.

Se giro al escucharme llegar, sonriéndome alegremente y saludándome con la mano, él estaba empapado al igual que yo.

-Buenas noches Yuki-san- dijo al momento en que se levantaba.

-Naruto... -dije con lagrimas en mis ojos – no te imaginas... lo feliz que estoy de que estés aquí -hacia un intento descomunal por no llorar.

Comencé a desatarme el kimono... el obi* cayó al suelo...

-¿Que estas haciendo...?

Entonces el cuello del kimono se abrió, dejando ver mi cuerpo desnudo...el aire helado me invadió junto con un escalofrió y deje que el kimono cayera hasta mis brazos, dejando ver mis hombros y mi pecho completamente. Naruto me miraba sorprendido... a cada respiración el aire salía en forma de vapor debido al frio... con la poca fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba, comencé a decirle:

-Lo siento, Naruto-kun... nunca fui lo que creíste que era... lamento haberme aprovechado de tu buena voluntad, de verdad lo siento... así que, por lo menos, quería que supieras, quien "era realmente"...- apenas podía pronunciar palabra -mi nombre es Sasuke... Sasuke Uchiha... -seguí diciendo mientras tragaba saliva... pero que se sintió como si hubiera tragado espinas... mis ojos se nublaron, ya casi no me quedaban fuerzas para aguantar las lagrimas... en mi mente solo decía:

"No me abandones... no me dejes por favor... a pesar de esto...!" mis manos fueron a parar a mi cara, en un intento ultimo por no perder la postura.

Oí como se acercaba y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

-... Con que, ¿Sasuke... eh? - sentí que se paro enfrente de mi – a ti sí que te gusta congelarte, chico de la piel de nieve... y estando mojado... peor aun.

"¿eh...?"

-Te vas a resfriar- me decía mientras ponía sobre mi una manta seca que acababa de sacar de la mochila, donde habían además, una gorra, una camiseta y unos pantalones.

-¿que...?- apenas pude decir, yo estaba atónito, estaba realmente confundido -¿como es que traes esto...? ¿acaso tu ya... sabias que era un chico?...- mis ojos miraron fijamente su rostro.

El sonrió, como un gesto de afirmación.

-¿pero... como?- le pregunté.

El desvió la mirada y coloco sus pulgares dentro de sus bolsillos.

-Verás... cuando estábamos en Daigo, el doctor que te atendió, no fue muy discreto con tu situación... je je- se rascaba la cabeza.

Entonces lo recordé, un doctor me había atendido el día de ayer... "¿entonces...?" me pregunté, al momento de recordar la propuesta que me había hecho Naruto-san la noche anterior.

-¿Sabias que era un hombre y... aun así... quieres llevarme contigo?- mi respiración se agitó, mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir y mi cuerpo a temblar... no podía con los sentiemientos.

-Sigues siendo la misma persona, solo que ahora se tu nombre...Sasuke- me decía mientras acariciaba mi cabeza y mi mejilla... sus ojos azules llenaron los míos que estaban oscuros... me invadió la adrenalina y sin pensarlo salté hacia él abrazándolo, dejando caer completamente el kimono... él me devolvió el abrazo levantándome del suelo, mientras girábamos sobre nosotros mismos... yo estaba eufórico, como si hubiera encontrado la salida de un laberinto infinito.

Y allí estaba yo, desnudo, abrazando a Naruto-san, congelándonos, frente a la cascada que tantas veces me hizo compañía y que ahora era testigo de lo único bueno que ocurría en mi vida, me separe de él y lo mire a los ojos... por fin lo sabia, Naruto me quería de verdad... estaba a punto de besarlo, pero entonces recordé que teníamos que escapar, que Itachi podía estar siguiéndome, así que antes de perderme en mis sentimientos, dije:

-Naruto, tenemos que irnos.

-¿Que paso Sasuke? ¿donde esta tu hermano?- me preguntaba mientras yo me vestía con la ropa de la mochila.

-Él... no vendrá... Itachi, acaba de matar a padre...- Naruto se sobresalto -... y eso no es todo, quiere acabar conmigo también... quisiera quedarme a ayudarlo, pero esa persona por ahora no es mi hermano, en su mirada no queda rastro de él... así que tenemos que irnos de qui Naruto, no quiero que pasé algo y termines herido por mi culpa... Itachi sabe que frecuento este lugar, no tardará en encontrarnos y peor aun, en nuestra casa guardamos una pistola, si el sabe donde esta y me encuentra...

Naruto se tensó de repente, pues entendió que la situación se complicaba mucho más.

-Tengo que sacarte de aquí Sasuke, cuanto antes.

Comenzamos a correr, aunque Naruto traía consigo una linterna, corrimos a oscuras esperando que mi hermano no nos viera.

-Naruto-san, si salimos de esta, estaré en deuda contigo de por vida.

-Claro que saldremos de esta... y no tendrás que pagarme nada, solo con que te quedes conmigo para siempre- me sonrió en lo que me tomaba de la mano. Yo sentí tanta emoción.

-Trato hecho- volteé a mirarlo y sujete con mas fuerza su mano.

Apenas habíamos salido del bosque, cuando una bala me rozó el brazo, que termino estrellándose en una escultura.

-Aaagh!- gruñí por el dolor.

-¡Sasuke, ven por aquí!- Naruto me jalo más fuerte y comenzamos a correr más aprisa.

-¿Que aremos al llegar a la carretera? allí podrá disparar con mayor facilidad!-le dije a Naruto, que ahora su rostro estaba serio.

-En realidad no fui a Kyoto por negocios, fui a conseguirte la ropa y conseguir un automóvil por parte de un amigo... así que sí logramos adelantarnos un poco más y llegamos a la calle principal, estaremos a salvo.

La gente comenzó a salir de sus casas, debido al estruendo del disparo... era un pueblo pequeño, así que se escucho con mucha fuerza en todas partes.

En lo que corríamos Naruto me puso la gorra en la cabeza y yo comencé a esconder mi cabello.

Un segundo disparo casi choca contra mi al momento en que girábamos por uno de los caminos, entonces vi la calle principal, donde se hallaba el carro negro estacionado.

La sangre de mi brazo iba marcando el camino, así que Naruto me dio su chaqueta y me rodeo el brazo con ella mientras seguíamos corriendo.

-¡Tienes que correr más rápido Sasuke!

-¡Lo se!

Aceleramos el paso hasta llegar al auto, yo intentaba abrir la puerta, pero esta tenia seguro, oí como sonaba la alarma y después pude abrirla.

-¡Sube ya!- me decía en lo que él abría su puerta.

Naruto encendió el auto.

Apenas subí, cuando visualice a Itachi que corría a toda velocidad hacia nosotros, con la cara destrozada, apuntando con la pistola.

-¡Sasuke agachate!- Naruto con su mano empujó mi cabeza hacia abajo, al momento en que presionó fuerte el acelerador, haciendo que el carro quemara las llantas.

-¡SASUKEE!- pude escuchar el grito de Itachi, y después una bala atravesó el vidrio trasero hasta el parabrisas, yo tape mis oídos por el estruendo del vidrio.

Levante la vista para ver a Naruto y nos dimos cuenta de que ninguno estaba herido. Itachi siguió disparando hasta quedarse sin balas, pero ninguna otra nos alcanzo.

Baje la ventanilla y saque mi cuerpo del auto para ver por ultima vez a mi hermano, la gorra salio volando... vi que se retorcía llorando en medio de la carretera... yo continué mirándolo y no lo pude evitar que dos lagrimas cruzaran mi rostro otra vez, por el dolor de abandonarlo de esa manera. Entre al auto de nuevo.

Naruto vio mi rostro y comenzó a decir:

-Esta bien que llores Sasuke... pero no te sientas culpable por lo que paso... ¿esta bien?, tu quisiste ayudarlo, solo que él no respondió de la manera correcta. ¿esta bien si envió una ambulancia y a la policía por él?

-Sí, no quiero dejarlo así... antes de intentar matarme, él trató de suicidarse... tal vez lo haga si nadie viene por él.

Yo subí las piernas al asiento y rodeé mis rodillas con los brazos. Había pasado tanto en mi vida en estos pocos días, que mi mente y mi alma ya no daban para más.

Me quedé observando como Naruto hablaba a la policía y daba indicaciones mientras manejaba, pero después terminó la llamada.

-Parece que alguien había llamado antes, ya enviaron una unidad desde Kyoto, les dije me avisaran como avanza la situación...

-Naruto, estaciona el auto, por favor.

Él me miro extrañado.

-¿Que pasa Sasuke-kun?- estaciono el auto a la orilla de la carretera.

-Me apena pedirte esto, Naruto-san... y peor aun en este momento, pero siento que esto me esta quemando.

-¿Que ocurre...?

-¿Puedes... decir mi nombre otra vez?, ¿puedes... abrazarme?... siento que en cualquier momento despertaré y ya no te veré jamas... estoy tan agradecido de que hayas aparecido en mi vida, así tan de repente que todavía no lo creo... si no te hubieras cruzado conmigo, seguiría viviendo en aquel infierno... y si no hubieras regresado... tal vez ahora estaría muerto... Naruto-san... gracias por salvarme. Él me tomó de la mano.

-No eres el único que se siente así, Sasuke... llegué a este pueblo escapando de mi realidad, de la mirada vaciá de los que me rodeaban... esperando tal vez conocer a una linda mujer, que me quisiera por mi sola presencia... pero, terminé enamorándome de un muchacho, que aunque yo pensaba que era una mujer, lo que en verdad me cautivó fue su mirada tan profunda y su valentía... no eres el único que esta agradecido, tú también me has salvado... dándome el valor suficiente para cambiar mi destino...- él tenia una fuerte determinación en sus ojos -cuando regrese a Tokio, ya no trabajaré para mi padre, no se que es lo que voy hacer... pero quiero que estés conmigo- me dijo en lo que tomaba un mechón de mi cabello para darle un beso y después mirarme a los ojos.

Empezó acercarse para rodearme con su abrazo, yo recargué mi rostro en su cuello, percibiendo su olor, su fragancia y me llene de él...

-Quiero estar contigo- le dije y levanté mi rostro en busca de sus ojos y sus labios. Tenia que satisfacer la necesidad de mi alma de sentirme querido por ser como soy, aun teniendo el triste de mi pasado...

Naruto tomo mi rostro con sus manos y se agacho hasta que estuvo a mi altura, luego se acercó, cerré los ojos y nuestros labios se unieron, con un sentimiento tan puro que sentí que me llenaba de vida.

-Estoy aquí, Sasuke- dijo separándose un poco de mi... y nos miramos con tanto amor, que me entregué completamente a él.

-Naruto-san...!-apenas pude decir, al momento en que la pasión me desbordaba, para después tomarlo de la nuca y besarlo de nuevo con mucha más fuerza... deseando poder quedarnos por siempre así...

FIN Capitulo VI

Obi*: Faja ancha de tela fuerte que se lleva sobre el kimono, se ata a la espalda de distintas formas.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO VII

_Narrador: Naruto Uzumaki_

Después de que llegáramos a Tokio, las cosas con mi padre se complicaron mucho... pues yo había abandonado el trabajo y aparte había traído a un chico a vivir conmigo "quien sabe de donde", esas fueron sus palabras...

La situación empeoró, pues desde mis 10 años de edad ya tenia una prometida... y aunque siempre le había dicho a mi padre que esa unión no pasaría, solo me creyó hasta que vio a Sasuke viviendo conmigo en el apartamento... fue muy duro, incluso le había ofrecido dinero a él para que se alejara de mi, también creaba situaciones extrañas para hacerme creer que Sasuke era un caza fortunas y un sin fin de cosas más... hasta que un día ambos nos hartamos:

_-Naruto, si no te separas de ese muchacho, quedarás fuera de la herencia familiar y no volverás a trabajar en la industria automotriz, por lo menos no en Japón... entiéndelo, ¡ piensa en todo el alboroto que se aria por tus tonterías! eres el próximo a suceder la empresa ¿por que no lo entiendes?! – me decía sentado desde su escritorio, haciendo ademanes con las manos, como si al moverlas en el aire fuera a convencerme._

_-Padre, ¿cuando entenderás que eso no me interesa?... quedate con tu herencia, con la empresa! no me interesa tener algo que ver con eso... mucho menos lo que piense la gente... quiero vivir la vida a mi manera, soy muy feliz ahora, pero sería más feliz si me aceptaras, aun quiero que sigas siendo mi padre... pero si sigues complicando las cosas entre Sasuke y yo, no volveré a llamarte así._

_Él se levantó de su silla y camino rápido hacia mi, para estamparme una cachetada. Mi cabeza se giro a un lado._

_-Vete de aquí, vete con tu Sasuke a tu propia perdición, quedas fuera de toda relación con la empresa y la familia... -cuando me dijo eso, ni siquiera me miró a los ojos, estaba de espaldas hacia mi, mirando su ventana._

_Yo tomé mi saco y salí del lugar. _

Eso había sido hace cuatro meses, dos meces después de que regresáramos de Kyoto... me dio tristeza saber que todo había terminado tan mal... las cosas hubieran podido acabar mejor, pero a pesar de todo aun guardaba un poco de esperanza.

Después de eso, vendí el penthause que tenía y junto con el dinero de mi liquidación, por haber trabajado en la empresa, lo emplee para comprar un restaurante en el barrio de Minato-ku, llamado Inakaya... no pudimos cambiarle nombre por cuestiones de mercadotecnia, pero eso no era tan importante, siempre me había agradado la idea de tener un restaurante al mero estilo japones, con los cocineros haciendo los platillos a plena vista, con sus bandas y paliacates en la cabeza.

Sasuke había empezado a ir a la academia de cocina y le iba bastante bien, a pesar de ser nuevo en la escuela, siempre era el más alto de la clase, esperando en algunos años trabajar como chef principal en el Inakaya, ya que ahora solo era un ayudante de un chef secundario, pero el puesto se lo había ganado él mismo, sin tener nada que ver conmigo, si lo hubiera ayudado, sería ofender sus capacidades... que eran muchas.

Me sentía realmente feliz... dedicándome al restaurante las horas adecuadas, yendo a pescar regularmente... y cuando Sasuke llega a tener día libre, nos escapamos a Hokkaido o a la Isla Miyako en Okinawa.

En nuestras incontables salidas de la ciudad, enseñé a nadar a Sasuke, también a pescar, a escalar, a jugar beisball... siempre había oportunidad de enseñarle cosas nuevas que no había podido aprender en Kurama.

Ya había pasado un año desde que lo traje conmigo a Tokio y todavía de vez en cuando tenia pesadillas con respecto a su familia... el asunto de Itachi era triste... después de que mató a su padre y de todo el proceso legal, fue declarado por las autoridades como "legalmente incapacitado", lo que hizo que ahora esté en un hospital psiquiátrico...

…..

Iba llegando al apartamento, ese día me había desocupado temprano, entré, cambié mis zapatos y me tire cómodamente en el sofá, me extrañó que Sasuke aun no llegara a casa, así que fui a darme un baño en lo que llegaba... cuando terminé, escuche que alguien abría la puerta y vi como Sasuke entraba a contra luz.

Ahora era mucho más alto, se podría decir que estabamos iguales, tan solo un par de meses más y me sobrepasaría... también se había cortado su cabello, ahora era puntiagudo con mechones a los lados... su complextura había aumentado aunque no estaba totalmente desarrollada... incluso su postura había cambiado, haciéndolo parecer aveces un poco arrogante.

-¡Bienvenido, Sasuke!- le dije totalmente feliz, a lo que me acercaba para abrazarle.

-¡Naruto! ¿desde cuando estas aquí?- se sorprendía de verme -es raro que llegues antes que yo- me decía mientras intentaba separarse de mi, pues yo lo estaba asfixiando, pero no pudo soltarse, así que aflojo el cuerpo con resignación -¿has estado esperando demasiado?, hoy tuve que quedarme a practicar un poco más los cortes finos...- dijo con mucha concentración y luego volvió en sí -¿tienes hambre? quiero poner en practica lo que aprendí hoy.

-Sasuke, nunca me preguntes si tengo hambre... ¡siempre tengo hambre!- lo solté después de darle un ultimo apretón.

-Hmph, jii-san...-dijo sonriendo y avanzo camino a la cocina, quitándose el saco del uniforme. Ahora de vez en cuando me decía jii-san, cuando estaba molesto o para burlarse, solo porque le llevo once años de diferencia, pero es un exagerado... ni que fuera tanto tiempo, Je je.

Me acerqué a la cocina para ayudarlo.

- ¿Visitaste a Itachi hoy?- le pregunté.

-Sí... fui hoy en la mañana... platiqué con él mucho mejor que la semana pasada... cuando salí, el doctor me dijo que Itachi esta progresando considerablemente- Sasuke voltio a sonreírme -parece que saldrá antes de lo esperado -decía mientras secaba sus manos con una servilleta.

Que me dijera eso me alegró tanto como a él, pues si Sasuke estaba feliz yo también lo estaba.

-Eso es bueno Sasuke, sigo esperando el día en que pueda conocer a tu hermano.

-Itachi me dijo que te diera las gracias... no había dicho eso antes.

-¿Las gracias?- dije sorprendido.

-Ahora es consiente de como hubieran seguido las cosas si tu y yo no nos hubiéramos conocido- Sasuke tenia una mirada nostálgica, pero luego siguió moviéndose sigilosamente por la cocina.

-¿Cambien visitaste a tu padre hoy, verdad?- me preguntó.

-Si...- suspiré -...pero acabamos igual que siempre, a gritos... solo que ahora, después de medio año de que me echara de la familia, cuando me ve... siento como si quisiera decirme algo, pero no se atreve... además de que su mirada ya no es tan fría... sigo pensando que algún día podrá aceptarme... y a ti también Sasuke.

-También quisiera conocer a tu padre formalmente, Naruto... no le guardo ningún rencor, a pesar de todo lo que nos hizo.

Yo le sonreí y el me devolvió el gesto.

Lo seguí observando como cocinaba y al verlo trabajar, siempre hacia que me levantara de la silla para acariciarlo de alguna manera... me levante y fui a abrazarlo por detrás.

Mis labios comenzaron a recorrer el lado de su cuello, hasta casi llegar al hombro... donde empezaba su camiseta "maldita ropa!" pensé.

Con mis manos lo tome de la cintura y fui subiendo hasta acariciar su pecho y donde estaban sus pezones... él hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, exhalando aire, yo sabía que eso le gustaba... pero cuando pensé que vendría conmigo, paró de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se giro para quedar frente a mi.

-Naruto...- dijo con sus ojos cerrados, al momento en que le temblaba una ceja -si sigues haciendo eso... ¡no podré hacer la cena! ¿no dijiste que tenias hambre?!

-Sí... pero, ahora tengo "ese" tipo de hambre...- le dije en lo que colocaba ambas manos casi por encima de sus glúteos.

Sabía que él también quería hacerlo, por la forma en que me miraba... si no fuera el caso ya se habría despegado de mi. Él desvió la mirada hacia abajo.

-Espera...- dijo, apago la estufa, se quitó el delantal y salió de la cocina... luego escuche como entraba al baño y se abría la regadera.

"¡Si!" pensé al momento en que daba un salto en el aire y festejaba cerrando el puño, salí corriendo a la habitación para quitarme la ropa, aventando todo al rededor y saqué del gabinete el lubricante.

Claro que no iba a estar esperando, así que me recargué en la puerta del baño y pequé el oído... apenas escuche como paraba el agua y entré por él.

Sasuke se estaba secando la cabeza con la toalla, pero no pudo terminar de hacerlo ya que lo agarre entre mis brazos y me lo lleve cargando de camino a la habitación.

-¡Siempre eres tan apresurado jii-san!- me decía molesto, en lo que con un brazo se sujetaba de mis hombros y con el otro terminaba de secarse el cabello.

El creyó que no lo veía, pero pude notar como estaba sonriendo por debajo de la toalla en su cabeza.

Lo deje caer en la cama y se puso de rodillas, para besarme mientras yo seguía parado... me fui subiendo a la cama en lo que quedaba encima de él.

Siempre olvidábamos cerrar la cortina del ventanal, por lo que la luz de la ciudad, de otros rascacielos, se filtraba en la habitación, donde solo iluminaba una lampara...

Sasuke respiraba agitadamente recargado en la cabecera, con su rostro sonrojado y su mirada fija en mi, mientras veía como metía y sacaba su miembro de mi boca, pero yo tenia que relajar los movimientos si no quería que se viniera tan rápido, así que coloque mis labios alrededor de su glande y baje un poco hasta que podía hacer movimientos circulares alrededor de su corona y frenillo, quería continuar, pero en ese momento Sasuke me levantó.

-Naruto, dejame hacerlo yo esta noche... -me decía con su cara llena de excitación y a la vez de dolor por la presión, en verdad estaba muy apasionado.

Que me dijera eso me sorprendió, en todo el año que teníamos viviendo juntos yo siempre había sido el activo... me sentí nervioso, pero a la vez me moría de ganas por saber que haría él.

"Este niño..." pensé.

-Sasuke, pero dejame ayudarte a terminar- le dije en lo que me agachaba, pero el me detuvo y me acostó de espaldas a la cama... entonces lo pude ver, en su mirada, me estaba deseando... por un instante me sentí minúsculo ante él, como si yo fuera el de dieciséis años... vi como puso lubricante en sus manos y con sus dedos comenzó a masajear mi ano... comencé a agitarme, esta sería la primera vez que me penetrara, estaba un poco avergonzado... Sasuke estaba manejando la situación tan bien... mientras yo me retorcía en mi propio placer...

Él ya estaba dentro de mi y su ritmo era tan perfecto... era una sensación muy diferente... estaba enloquecido, me aferraba a su espalda y movía las piernas alrededor de él, la situación era inmejorable... aceleramos el ritmo con movimientos muy rápidos, lo que me hizo gemir en su oído, estaba llegando el orgasmo para mí, tense mi cuerpo para hacer crecer la sensación y cuando llegó sentí que me quede sin aire de tan intensa que fue... Sasuke seguía moviéndose velozmente hasta que él se vino y cayo sobre mi... nos tomamos de la mano en lo que tomábamos aire.

"Tanto tiempo y nunca había sido el pasivo... ¡¿por qué no lo hicimos antes?!" pensaba mientras intentaba recuperarme, en ese momento, Sasuke volteo a mirarme, sonriendo triunfalmente... sentí algo dentro de mi, me había dado tanto placer que no lo asimilaba... pero yo era el adulto y tambien era orgulloso, así que "ahora veras lo que es bueno Sasuke-kun..." me dije a mi mismo.

Él abrió grandes los ojos cuando me coloqué detrás de él, estando de costado los dos... comencé a preparar su entrada, en lo que le besaba el cuello y la nuca... mientras con mi otra mano le masturbaba el pene...cuando ya estaba listo, comencé a penetrarlo, Sasuke tomo mi nano y empezó a besarla y malerla... estando ya con el ritmo, cambie la postura... Sasuke quedo boca abajo sobre la cama, con su cadera elevada... su entrada se veía tan cálida y estrecha que no pude evitar babear al sentir como entraba de nuevo en él... a cada gemido de Sasuke mi presión aumentaba y lo penetraba más profundo.

-Naruto, más rápido...por...f-favor...!- Sasuke se sujetaba fuerte a las almohadas.

Cuando ambos nos vinimos, estuve a punto de caer sobre Sasuke, pues había estado sosteniéndome con mis brazos... pero entonces él giró la cabeza hacia atrás, de manera que nos mirábamos directamente... y pensé que, poder hacer el amor con la persona que mas quería en el mundo, era simplemente extraordinario, pero saber que esa persona te ama con tan solo una mirada... es indescriptible.

Ambos nos besamos, me quite de sobre él y quedamos uno frente al otro... me sumerji en esa piel que tanto me gustaba, oliéndolo, sintiéndolo, besándolo... y al tocar su cabello aun mojado, viaje en mi mente hacia aquella noche, hace un año... cuando empapados por la lluvia nos abrasamos frente aquella cascada en medio de la noche... el recuerdo y lo que sentía hizo que me invadiera una ola de sentimientos... pero al escuchar su voz hizo que regresara al presente.

-Te amo, Naruto... -me dijo, a lo que me despegué de su pecho, mirándole a los ojos.

"Tonto..." pensé, sonriendo para mis adentros.

-Y yo te amo a ti, Sasuke- que al terminar de decirlo nos unimos en un único beso...

A pesar de que había cambiado su personalidad y físico, aun seguía siendo aquel muchacho del que me enamoré... con esa mirada profunda y vitalidad escondida...

"Eres todo mio, chico de la piel de nieve..." pensé, pero aunque a veces en mis pensamientos me refería a él de esa manera, su piel no volvió a estar así de fría, nunca más...

FIN


End file.
